Los rojos y azules: La Cronica de Eostia y Serenus
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Despues de los eventos de la temporada 18. Los rojos y azules derrotaron a Genkins y ahora esta de vuelta en el presente. La UNCS le recompensa una nueva nave y nuevo armamentos para iniciar el nuevo batallon de los rojos y azules.Washington se recupera de la hipoxia cerebral y hacen una fiesta de bienvenida pero se preguntaran que pasaria si una diosa de otro mundo lo arrastraria.
1. 0:¿Porque estamos aqui?

Prologo: Por que estamos aqui?.

Vemos la parte del techo de la gran nave fragata. Esta Simmons y Griff parado vigilando la entrada donde hay camino.

"Griff"

"Si?"

"Por que estamos Aqui?"Simmons pregunta a Griff.

"Bueno. una elfa diosa excibiconista nos arrastro a su mundo para detener a otra excibicionista elfa oscura pero todo se giro un evento inesperado que hay que detener a un tal maniatico que se llama Vault"Dijo Grif mirando al cielo. "Y vos como anda tu progreso"

"Eh...me esta complicando en hablar chicas. pero ahora entiendo porque en nuestro mundo. yo hable normalmente con las mujeres que esta bien vestidas. pero en este mundo"Simmons mira a las chicas caballeros pasándose de largo que estan vestida como similar al de la princesa Claudia. "Eso me pone mucho nervios mirando de esa forma"Simmons esta avergonzado de ver semejante vestimentas.

"Espero que mi hermana no se vista en estas vestimenta por que si me entero de esto. juro que voy matar al que ideo esas vestimentas"Gruño Griff.

"Ey Sacos de basura!"Grita una voz gruesa. Simmons y Griff miran abajo que es Sarge junto con una chica alrededor de los 20 años, de pelo rojizo corto, ojos rojos, tenía un traje que se ajustaba su cuerpo, el cual no se esforzaba en ocultar sus dotes, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pelaje blanco, que al parecer parte de su traje, aunque viendo más de cerca su traje parecía un traje de baño, unos guantes sin la parte de sus dedos y unas botas cafés. Sus pantalones le quedaban ajustados eso si les podía llamar pantalones ya que dejaban al descubierto el área de la entrepierna, esta última era cubierta por la parte roja de su traje superior.

Esta chica era Maia, una de las 7 princesas del continente de Eostia.

"Que pasa Sargento?"Dijo Simmons mirando a Sarge.

"He recibido el comando de Ken que tenemos una misión de rescate. asi que vamos con la pequeña Maia que nos va a guiar al punto de reunion"Dijo Sarge alzando la voz.

"Tengo 24 años y no me trates como niña"Dijo Maia replicando a Sarge.

"A mi me da igual!"Grita Sarge."Vamos culo gordo te necesito en el Warthog!"Sarge le grita a Griff y ambos va hacia el vehículo.

"Odio mi trabajo en el mundo de fantasia"Gruñe Griff y baja la nave del techo entrando una sala de espera donde encuentra un grupo de mujeres que esta formando una fila para una sala que seria las vestimenta donde los encargados seria Sister y Doctora Grey dando un examen medico a cada mujer.

"Siguiente!"Grita Sister a la próxima mujer. La mujer entra la sala y encuentra la doctora grey sentada y esta vestida de bata científica y su pelo negro esta atado en cola de caballo y tiene anteojos redondo.

"A ver vamos a hacerte un examen"Dijo Grey poniendo un guante de látex y mira a la mujer que se asusta al ver una sonrisa extraña de Grey.

"Kyaaaaa!!!"Grita la mujer mientras que Grey tarareaba una canción. Las mujeres se estremecen de miedo y hasta que escuchan algo extraño"Kyaa no~"

"Eres apta para la armadura de asalto. así que tomas el papel y ve a la sala de armería, un rosadito te dará el arma junto con el traje de novatos."La mujer sale tambaleando y tenia un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Griff y Simmons mira al consutorio de Grey. "Recuérdame que nunca dejemos que esta loca nos haga una examinación medica?"

"Si dude"Dijo Simmons asistiendo la cabeza. van a la otra sala donde hay una sala de entrenamiento que esta Maine gritando a los hombres que den mas vuelta.

"Vamos holgazanes!!"Grita a los hombres que esta dando vueltas. "Quieren entrar al batallón de los rojos y azules por diversion. esto no es un juego. es vida real y deben estar listo!!"

"Si señor!!"Grita los reclutas.

Griff y Simmons salen de la gran nave fragata. "Aqui estamos señor"

"Bien chicos. El centro de comando nos dio una misión de rescate que seria atravesar a la frontera de los perros negros."Dijo Sarge y señala a Maia"Esa mujer nos guiara a la frontera y iniciaremos el rescate para rescatar a los prisioneros y también a Lopez y matar a los traidores"

"Sarge cuanto iremos?"Pregunta Simmos preocupado.

"Solo nosotros tres"Contesto Sarge en seco.

"No jodas"Dijo Griff cruzando los brazos negando.

**_En el Ken._**

"Hola amigo. ya he dado una misión a los rojos y ahora quiere que te pase la conexión a los azules. bueno en este momento ellos están ocupando en la aldea invadida deshaciendo mas perros."

"Vamos Vic. es urgente. Washington necesita comunicarse con Carolina"Dijo una voz preocupada.

"Avisare a la agente Carolina ella si que sabe manejar las cosas"Dijo Vic con tono tranquilo. "Aguarden un momento"Vic mira el mapa en la pantalla"Ella esta en aldea Urkis ocupándose de unos ciertos asuntos con un tal ex-mercenario"

Urkis.

Locus estaba apuntando a la mansion de un cierto noble que estaba cooperando a los perros negros.

"Los blancos están a la vista"Dijo Locus hablando por la radio.

Carolina estaba junto con los 10 reclutas que esta vestido con armadura de Chorus y equipado con rilfe de asalto de MA37.

"Bien vamos a entrar a arrestar a los nobles corruptos y si ellos están armados. no duden en disparar"Dijo Carolina mirando a los 10 reclutas. "Locus cuantos blancos hay ahi?"

"Hay 25 y 10 oficiales de Vault"Locus mira a travez de la ventana que hay un grupo de violacion orgía que el se disgusto al verlo"Estan disfrutando de su manjar"

"Bien entraremos"Carolina saca el seguro y empieza a correr hacia la entrada de la mansión encontrándose con los 2 guardias de la puerta.

"Que demonios?!"

"Bajen las espadas"Carolina y los diez reclutas alzan las armas. "O abriremos fuegos"

"O que mujer"El guardia mira las curvas de Carolina y pone una sonrisa pervesa"O quiza te dejemos entrar y te pague por...

BANG.

"¡¡AAAARHHHHGGG!!"Grita de mucho con dolor. el otro guardia suelta la lanza y se arrodilla. Un recluta pone las esposas a un guardia y Carolina junto con los 10 reclutas entran rompiendo el portón. Carolina alza el fusil y dispara por los aires causando que todos los invitados se dejaran de divertirse con las pobres mujeres. Todos se dispersan y arrestan a los nobles. Carolina se encargo de los oficiales de Vault noqueandolos con una serie de arte marciales.(NA: lo lamento. tendré que saltear la escena de pelea.)

10 minutos después.

Carolina y los 10 reclutas allanaron la mansion liberando las prisioneras. hubo dos muertos que seria los oficiales de Vault que ellos tomaron a una rehén a cambio de dejarse ir. Carolina disparo con balas de verdad a los dos oficiales sin que lastime a la rehén.

"Carolina!"Grita una voz molesta que venia en la radio del casco.

"Que pasa Vic?"Dijo Carolina gruñendo molesta.

"Hey hey. Que pasa como anda todo con el purgatorio"Dijo Vic con tono alegre.

"Ya hemos arrestado a los cómplices. lo vamos a llevar a la base a interrogarlo y eliminamos a los dos oficiales"

"Genial misión cumplida. hay un mensaje urgente"

"Que es?"Carolina frunce el ceño.

"Es Washington"

"Bien en unos 30 minutos estaré en Ken"

"Bien cambio y corto"

**_En la frontera de los perros negros._**Vemos un campamento que hay un grupo de mercenarios custodiando y torturandolas a las prisioneras. Un oficial esta hablando con un hombre de unos mayores de 20. que esta vestido con chaleco verde oscuro y cabello rubio oscuro. su nombre es Hicks.

"Como anda hoy"Dijo Hicks sonriendo.

"Hola Comandante Hicks, hemos traído que te vas a gustar"Dijo el oficial abriendo un bolso que revela un cabeza marrón con visera amarillo.

"Hola(hello)"

"Es uno de los guerreros que Cellestine invoco?"Dijo Hick poco sorprendido al ver una cabeza. "Cual es tu nombre Golem?"

"Lopez"

"Bien Lopez. diganos que sabes mas de estos sujetos?"Dijo Hick agarrando la cabeza de Lopez.

"Jodete(Fuck you.)"Gruño Lopez. Hick estaba confundido y no se entendia lo que decía.

"Habla en nuestro idioma."

"No puedo hablar tu lenguaje estupido mono(I cant speaking your language. stupid monkey)"Lopez insulta a Hick.

"No te entiendo nada"Hick dijo con tono molesto y sacude la cabeza de forma rapida."O te hare sacudir y vas a convertirte en un balde de excremento de ogros"

"Solo matame de una puta vez(Just Kill Me already fucking)" Lopez gruño enojado. Hick tenia una cara confusa y hasta que escucho una canción lejana.

"Escucharon algo?"Dijo uno de los mercenarios confundidos.

"Es una musica?"Dijo Hick confundido. Lopez reconoció la canción.

"Mierda son ellos. sera mejor que corras para que no te maten pendejo(Shit. are them. You better run for not kill you. Moron)"

Un auto sale apareciendo en el bosque atropellando un ogro. Los ojos de Hick se ensanchan al ver que ellos son los jinetes de la muerte(Rojo,Granate,Naranja).

"Hola Perros!!"Grita Sarge emocionado con ganas de destrozar a los perros. Los mercenarios se palidecen ante el hombre rojo.

"Es el señor demonio!!"Grita asustado los humanos.

"Simmons dale de comer a los traidores"Sarge ordena a Simmons que dispare con la torreta.

"Con gusto señor"Simmons aprieta el gatillo y empieza a disparar a los mercenarios.

**_TATATATATATATTATAA._**Sarge mira para otro lado que un ogro iba a atacar hacia el otro lado. alza la escopeta hacia el ogro.

"Saluda a mi escopeta"

**_BUM._**La cara del ogro se destroza al ser recibido del balazo. Sarge apunta a otro. Griff pisa el pedal para atropellar a los mercenarios hasta que un ogro rojo agarra un gran roca. lo arroja hacia el Warthog. Griff gira el volante hacia la derecha esquvando la roca y atropella contra el ogro rojo.

"Te gusta esta!!"Griff grita al ogro y de la nada una mano roja agarra el cuello de griff."Mierdaaaaaaaaa!!"Griff sale del vehiculo por la mano del ogro.

"Mierda"Sarge agarra el volante del conductor y se pone a conducir. "Griff fue un honor haberte conocido"

"Jodete!!"Grita Griff siendo golpeado por el ogro enfurecido. Griff desempuña el DMR y lo dispara en la entrepierna del ogro.

"AGRRRG MIS HIJOS!!"

"Muérete de una vez!!"Griff saca la granada y lo mete dentro de la gran boca del ogro. Sarge se detiene el vehiculo y espera a Griff.

"Me has decepcionado deberías haberte sacrificado mientras que rescatemos a Lopez y a las prisioneras"

"No me digas y yo tambien te odio"Dijo Griff con tono de odio hacia su sargento. Hick mira alrededor donde todos su compañeros estan muertos. mira a Lopez y lo arroja al suelo y huye de este lugar.

"huye cobarde!!(Run Coward!!)"Lopez grita victorioso. Sarge agarra la cabeza de Lopez.

"Hola Lopez se lo dijiste a una información vital a los traidores"

"No"

"Bien Lopez ya has sufrido bastante te llevaremos de vuelta a la base"

"No quiero volver con ustedes. prefería morirme que ser salvado por ustedes pendejos(I dont back with you. i prefeer than be save me for you. assholes)"

"No nos agradezcan"Dijo Sarge sin entender lo que esta diciendo Lopez. Simmons libero a las prisioneras y aviso a la central de Ken que envié un pelícano para extraer a las prisioneras.

20 minutos después el pelícano llego y los dos pilotos es Tex junto con una elfa oscura rubia.

"Bien vamos a llevar a la base. La doctora Grey y Doc lo van a tratar"Dijo la elfa oscura con tono serio.

"Bien nuestro trabajo ha terminado. vamos de vuelta a la base"Dijo Sarge.

"Por fin"Dijo Griff suspirando aliviado.

"Vos gordo tendrás que ponerte en forma. fue una gran vergüenza que un ogro te golpee en la cara. por lo menos debiste morir con honor."Sarge regaña a Griff que el le responde mostrado el dedo largo.

"Bien chicos ustedes regresen a la base"Dijo Tex entrando el pelicano y la nave se elevan y va hacia el sur.

**_En el Feoh._**"Caboose"Dijo una joven adolescente que traia una bandeja de galletas."Te traje gallestas de chocolate"

"Yay"Caboose se alegra"Gracias pequeña princesas!"Caboose agarra la bandeja.

"Debes llamarme Prim"Prim se apunta ella misma. Caboose asiente la cabeza mientras comen con el casco.

"Okay"Alguien abre la puerta que es Church junto con Alicia.

"Como les fue el entrenamiento?"Prim pregunta a los dos.

"Fue dificil de hacer entrenar a un grupo de novatos que quiere aprender a usar fusiles"Dijo Church sentado a la silla. "Y aparte tu prima quiso retar a mi novia Tex de vuelta"Church señala a la rubia que se sobresalta al ser mencionada.

"Como te atreves a apuntarme"

"Admítelo no puedes derrotarla solo por tus acciones imprudente que podría matar a tus aliados."Church habla con alicia.

"Bueno tu puntería de francotirador son peores"Alicia se burla de Church.

"Quien te dijo esto?"Dijo Church y encontro el culpable y mira a Caboose"Caboose vos se los dijiste a estas princesas de mi!!"

"Fue Tucker"Caboose acusa a Tucker. Church gruñe molesto.

"No se lo dijiste de *eso*"

"Cual?"Caboose dijo confundido.

"Sobre en el cañon"

"Ah...te refieres a que Sheila te disparo en el tanque y te moriste"

"¡¡MALDITA SEA CABOOSE, ME VAS A HACERME AVERGONZARME EN FRENTE DE ESTAS DOS PRINCESAS!!"Church grita avergonzando. Alicia se pone una sonrisa burlona.

"Con que te moriste una vez.."

"Los odios"

**_En_****_ la base de los rojos y azules cerca de Ken._**

**_Armería._**"Eso te va a quedar de fábulas con esta armadura amiga"Dijo Donut dando elogio a una recluta que recien le dio una armadura de la república con un fusil. "Bien ve a los barracones que te espera tu maestro"

"Gracias Donut"La chica asiente la cabeza. y viene un hombre musculoso.

"Hola lindo"Dijo Donut alegre que el grandote se puso confuso"Déjame ver tu papel de la doctora." Donut mira el papel"Mmm tienes un enorme cuerpo"Dijo Donut dando comentarios homosexuales que las otras mujeres y hombres que no quiere escuchar.

**_En el Ken._**Washington esta en la sala de tiros mirando a los reclutas disparando los blancos que esta vestido de armadura de los perros negros.

"Wash"Dijo una voz familiar que Washington gira atrás encontrándose con Carolina.

"Carolina te estaba esperando."Dijo Wash."Hay algo que debes saber es sobre algo que viene"

"Que es?"

**_En afuera de Ken._**Un hombre conocido camina hacia la entrada que se encuentra un portón que es la gran entrada principal de la ciudad Ken. su armadura es Verde oscuro y esta manchado y una tela mal cosida que ocultaba la parte del hombro derecho.

"Esa es la ubicacion donde esta los rojos y azules?"Dijo el hombre a su I.A que aparece en frente de los ojos una mujer azul.

"Si..esa es"

"Pues vamos"

**_Déjenme en los comentarios. si les gusto el prologo._**


	2. 01:Bienvenido a Eostia

**_En el hospital. _**

"Esta todo en orden"Dijo la doctora Grey mirando la radiografía del cerebro de Washington que el esta sentado en frente de ella. "A ver vamos a responder preguntas"

"Bien pregunteme cualquier cosa. soy todo oido"Dijo Washington con tono positivo.Grey saca una foto que es la de un soldado de armadura Aqua.

"Este quien es?"

"Tucker.."Dijo Washington mirando la foto y recuerda los momentos desde que el traiciono una vez al equipo rojo y azul pero ellos le dieron una oportunidad.Tucker es la persona mas simpático y a veces es seductor cuando hay mujeres.

Grey pone una sonrisa y saca otra foto que es la de un soldado de armadura azul."Y este?"

"Caboose"Washington responde y mira la foto.Grey quiere a hacer una pregunta tramposa.

"Caboose es el listo del grupo como Simmons?"Grey saca otra foto que es la de un soldado de color rojo oscuro.

"Caboose es idiota y encima es el mas fuerte cuando se enoja por otra cosas que seria galletas siendo destruida por una persona o un grupo de personas como paso en la base con cientos de clones de mi ex-compañera. Simmons es el listo y besa el culo a un soldado de rojo claro llamado Sarge"Washington explico recordando a Caboose que el se enoja gracias por la I.A de Epsilon hizo que se luchara profesionalmente luchando un grupo de las copias de Tex Allison y también recuerda a Simmons que es un soldado biónico y es del equipo rojo.

"Bien no te voy a mostrar mas foto. pero hay una pregunta que seria la frase conocida que ellos me dieron"Dijo Grey pasando a otra pagina. "*Me gusta la sangre de mi enemigo*"Dicta en voz alta. Washington se pone un pequeña risa.

"Sarge" Grey se pone emocionada lee otro enunciado.

"Eso es algo complicado?"Dijo Grey y empieza a hablar en un lenguaje español que la complico pronuciarla."Odio a los pendejos**_(I Hate to them morons)._**

"El robot Lopez"Wash contesta al reconocer el español pero el no entiende el idioma.

"Y cual es el que tiene doble personalidades?"Pregunta Grey.

"Doc y la otra persona es O'Mailley" Dijo Wash recordando a O'Mailley que es un persona malvada y sadica y el ayudo a Chrvos pero el salvo a Wash del laberinto. Grey hace un asentimiento de ruido y lee otro enunciado.

"Quiero Pizza"Dijo Grey leyendo el enunciado.

"Grif"

"Vaya!"Grey silbo de maravilla."¿Quien es la mas linda:Carolina,Kakalina y yo?" Washington se rompe la compostura.

"¿¡Que?!"Washington dijo avergozado"Es algo personal mio!!"

"Vamos responde~" Washington suspira rindiendo.

"Caro-"Dijo en voz baja cuando una voz familiar grita detras de la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea gordo panzón Grif te comiste las cuatro pizza en el camino!"Grita una voz gruesa. "¡Voy a darte miles de golpe en tu horrible cara de masa de grasa!!"

"¡Besa mi culo!"Grita otra voz.

"¡Hey tranquilo no arruinemos la fiesta!" Dijo otra voz con tono afeminado. Wash se levanta de la silla y escucha una voz femenina.

"Pueden bajar la voz malditos imbeciles!"

Wash abre la puerta encontrado a Carolina que esta arrodillada y detras de su espalda esta a un grupo de conocidos que esta trayendo unos objetos para la fiesa que seria Tucker trayendo dos bidón de cerveza, Simmons trae la cinta que decia una frase.*Bienvenido Wash!*. Caboose traía una caja de pastel. Donut traía una 10 cajas de pizzas y Doc traia otro dos bidón de cerveza.Sister tenia una bolsa de objetos para festejar. Lopez agarraba a Sarge evitando que no golpee a Grif.

"Chicos?"Dijo Wash sorprendido"Que están haciendo?"

"Hola Wash!" Caboose dijo de forma alegre y se acerca a Wash"¿Sabes quien soy yo?"

"Caboose. me puedes dar el pastel para que no la caigas"Wash extiende las mano cuidadosamente recordando que Caboose es un idiota y mete mucho las patas.

"Ok dokey"Caboose asiente la cabeza. y se lo pasa a Wash. "Chicos Wash se recupero!"

"Ya sabemos"Dijo Tucker acercando"Como te fue la sección de preguntas Orales de una mujer Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."

"Ya basta Tucker" dijo Wash con tono molesto. Sarge acerca a Wash.

"Me alegro que estés bien pero respóndeme una pregunta;Azul o Rojo?"

"Soy Azul Sarge."Wash contesta.

"Blafesmo!!"Espeta Sarge. Grey acerca al grupo.

"Todo esta en orden. Wash respondió todas las preguntas correctas!"Grey le dicen al equipo rojos y azules.

"Y respondió la ultima"Dijo Sister interesada. Grey mira a Carolina.

"Eso no lo respondió pero el es un caballero que mantiene la boca cerrada. *Guiño*"Dijo Grey. Carolina se levanta y tose aclarando la garganta.

"Y como te sientes?"

"Mejor Carolina y me alegro que todos ustedes estén a salvo"Dijo Wash con tono amable mirando a su equipo. Donut acerca a Wash.

"Wash. Nosotros hemos planeado en hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida por tu regreso."Dijo Donut con tono alegre.

"Espera Rosadito!"Sarge mira a la doctora Grey."El soldado Washington esta disponible?"

"Si y el esta 100% mejor. asi que el es capaz de tomar y merece una fiesta!"Grey dijo con tono alegre. Todo el equipo rojo y azul grita vitoreando excepto Carolina, Wash y Grey que queda sonriendo. Sarge saca la escopeta y dispara tres veces al techo.

"¡¡SI!!"

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

"¡No mi trasero!"Grita una voz con dolor que venia arriba. Todos mira arriba a un agujero que esta goteando sangre.

"Necesito un doctor"Dijo con tono de dolor. Sarge mira alrededor que tenia unas miradas enojada a Sarge.

"Lo siento no pude aguantar de mis emociones!"Sarge se defiende.

**_En el otro mundo. _**

**_Capital Ken._**

Una mujer rubia en un gran palacio de color blanco, en el que se encontraba una elfa de cabellera rubia larga, de gran cuerpo, ojos esmeralda, de piel blanca, usaba un vestido que solo cubría sus partes, si se le puede llamar así, un aro de hojas alrededor de su cabeza, junto con otros accesorios que parecía hechos de oro.

Ella era Celestine Lucullus, la reina de Eostia, reencarnación de la diosa blanca, a pesar de no tener habilidades de combate, era una gran líder, posee poderes que le ayudan a ver fragmentos del futuro, además de otros poderes que le seria más de apoyo.

Ella estaba en su trono mientras cerraba sus ojos para ver el futuro.

**_Vision del _****_Futuro._**

Cellestine estaba parada a mitad de caos donde unos seres malvados mataba a los inocentes en frente de de los ojos de la diosa. Esta impactada y horrorizada antes las sombras que se acercaba a ella y se ponían a reír de forma malvada.

Cellestine se apartaba hacia atras y corrio hacia el callejón a buscar la salida.cuando ella corria hacia lo profundo del callejón se encuentra un callejon sin salida y mira atras donde las figuras sombras se acercaban y Cellestine cerro los ojos para recibir el daño fuerte pero...

**_BANG._**

Cellestine abre los ojos antes los estruendos fuertes y mira a las sombras donde se desvanecía al recibir unos ataques con estruendos.

**_BANG._**

**_TRRTRTRTRTR._**

Cellestine mira a los cuerpos de las sombras donde gemia dolor y mira adelante donde hay tres personas con armadura gruesa de cada color. Rojo,Azul y Naranja. todos tenia un objeto negro que se parecia un bastón.

"Malditos Machistas.."Gruñó el de armadura roja"vámonos chicos vamos a deshacer mas basura."De la nada aparece mas sombras y empieza a atacar a los tres pero el de armadura azul le da una patada fuerte.

"Yo.."Le gira hacia atras y golpea a otra sombra".Odio"Le rompe la mitad al agarrar el cuerpo"A los Rapir"Dijo el de azul.

"Se dice violadores" Corrigio el de naranja.

"Eso igual"

Todos se giran atrás saliendo el callejon y vuelven a entrar en la acción y aparece un carro desconocido para Cellestine y se levanta y escucha una extraña canción que venia del carro.

"Sargento he traído el vehiculo"Dijo el de armadura de rojo oscuro.

"Gordo al asiento y vos a la ametralladora y yo estaré en el asiento de pasajero con mi escopeta" Dijo el rojo claro y sube el carro"Azul vos te encargaras de proteger a la dama"

"Okay"El de azul mira a Cellestine"Ven conmigo si quieres vivir"Dijo con voz serio y grueso y de la nada se puso a reír"Oh se me salió cool!!"

"Ey Idiota necesito tu malvada personalidad"Grita una voz masculina. El azul y la rubia mira atras que es de armadura de Aqua dando una apuñalada a la sombra con una espada extraña.

"Bien es todo tuyo"Dijo el de purpura y se empieza a reir"¡¡Muajajajaja. Probaran mi oscuridad!!"El purpura usa un martillo que lo levanto en el suelo y golpea a una sombra. El azul grita silbando donde de golpe aparece un vehículo grande que es conducido por el de armadura rosada.

"Sheila!!"El azul sube el vehiculo grande y alza la mano a Cellestine"Entra!!" Cellestine acepta la ayuda del extraño. "Vamos al castillo!!"Grita emocionado. Cellestine quiere ver el castillo que pasaba en el futuro.Cuando llega al castillo habia mas sombras atacando a los caballeros de su amiga. pero de la nada aparecio un golem gigante con dos extraña armas.

[Enemigo Localizado]

El golem mata a las sombras haciendo desaparecer un gran sombra apareció alza un objeto que se parecía un mazo donde la nada fue perforado por una mano marrón y lo saca diciendo"Hasta la vista bebe"Dijo en voz gruesa con idioma extraño.

"Vamos vamos!!"Grita una voz femenina que es de la armadura aqua que viene junto con una mujer de pelo castaño. amarrado en un moño, ojos de color cerúleo, un lunar en la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo, con un cuerpo que cualquier desearía tener, su armadura era similar al de las demás mujeres pero se veía que era de un mayor rango, armadura gris con partes doradas una diadema dando la sensación de que fuera una especie de casco, hombreras, placas que cubrían parte de su pecho, guantes, partes que cubrían sus caderas, dejando ver sus panties, además que tenía casi por completo sus piernas con botas de un color plateado.

"Claudia!!" Cellestine quiso bajar el vehículo pero el rosado lo detiene.

"Espere no te salga todavía!!"

"Pero es mi amiga Claudia"

"Ella esta en buenas manos con nuestra amiga"Dijo el de azul con tono alegre. Cellestine mira a Claudia junto con la mujer de armadura aqua. Ella dispara con la arma extraña y hace una serie de artes marciales que Cellestine y Claudia quedaron impactada.

"Todo despejado!!" Grita la mujer. La puerta del carro se abre y alza una mano negra que pertenece a un hombre de armadura negra con lineas amarilla.

"Estas a salvo majestad"Dijo con tono tranquilo.

"Quienes son?" Pregunta Cellestine.

"Somos los rojos y azules"

**_Volviendo a la realidad._**

Cellestine abre los ojos asustada y mira alrededor que esta de vuelta en el trono. Alguien abre la puerta que es Claudia junto con la cinco mujeres de distinta vestimenta y todos se arrodillan.

"Cellestine-sama he reunido a las cinco. que se necesita" Dijo Claudia con tono de respeto. Cellestine se levanta del trono.

"He visto el futuro He visto el fin" Los ojos de las princesa se abre los ojos de golpe.

"Que es lo que viste?" Dijo la rubia impactada. Cellestine frota la frente.

"He visto unos seres pero se ocultaba las identidades pero he visto algo que nos salvara"Dijo Cellestine y mira a todos"¿Conocen los rojos y azules?"

"¿Eh?"Dijo las princesas al mismo tiempo.

"He visto que ese grupo de personas que esta vestido con armadura de distinto colores quien nos ayudo en el futuro. pero..."Cellestine se sienta de vuelta en el trono"Esos hombres son distintos y no son de nuestro pais"

"Que sugiere hacer?" Pregunta una mujer de pelo corto negro que esta vestida de sacerdotisa.Cellestine abre los ojos y se levanta.

"Voy a invocar a los guerreros legendarios antes que nazcan Eostia"

"Invocar a los guerreros eso seria una un sacrilegio!!"Grita la mujer de pelo negro.

"He leído esa historia se llamaba los guardianes de dios y del tiempo"Cellestine se levanta y va hacia la pared que había una pintura antigua que se veía las 15 personas que va escalando la montaña y sus vestimenta es de distinto colores: Rojo,Azul,Dos aguamarina,Rosado,Purpura,Naranja,Amarillo,Negro,Celeste, Otro Negro, Verde oscuro,Dos Blanco.

"Esos guerreros son similares al que vi en mi visión. En los tiempos de antes se llamaban los héroes. sus nombres se llamaba por el color para ocultar su verdadero nombre."

"El Celeste es el arquero elfo que guía los pasos a sus compañeros y es cercano con los espirutus"

"El Aguamarina es el espadachín elfo oscuro.Es el portador de la espada encantada. El es seductor con las mujeres y leal a su compañeros. es el padre de distintas razas"

"Como?"Dijo la niña peli naranja.Cellestine se tose avergonzada.

"Ese espadachín elfo oscuro ha enjedrando a muchos de todas las razas;Humano,Elfo blanco,Orcas,Ogras y..."

"No digas nada sigue la historia"Dijo la rubia con tono sonrojo y disgustada y no quiere saber que el de aguamarina ha tenido relaciones sexuales con distintas razas.Cellestine sigue con la historia.

"El rojo es un paladín pesado. es un amante de la guerra y de los dos martillos. es estricto y al mismo tiempo se preocupa que le pase algo a sus compañeros."

"El Purpura es un erudito y sanador. El es pacifista y preocupa el bienestar de los compañeros y también sana a los civiles con su magia de sanacion"

"El Azul es un caballero real y tiene una falta de inteligencia pero el es fuerte y valiente. es el domador de bestias y contructor de golems. El fortalece la amistad"

"El Rojo Oscuro es un alquimista que crea a los golem pequeños y manipula a los objetos de cualquier elemento"

"El negro es un arquero usando las ballesta y es el hijo de un cierto guerrero que se engendro de un cierto deidad masculino."

"Hay otros dioses?"Dijo La rubia de ojos celeste.

"Bueno de acuerdo con las leyendas.El otro dios desapareció. El es un semi-dios pero el murió de la forma mas horrenda que seria sacrificio"

"Sigue con la historia majestad"

"El otro negro es una mujer fuerte hija de un ogro y elfo. su fuerza son brutales y es el letal que sus compañeros y es el amante del celeste."

"El Blanco claro es un ogro y es el irresistible y su alta resistencia"

"La blanca es una elfa y es filosófica y llena de inteligencia."

"El Naranja es un estratega y es el mas perezoso. pero se dice que su suerte salva. El tiene muchas oportunidades.es el mejor conductor de dragones y de carro. Es el amante de la relajación y de la paz."

"La amarilla es la hermana del naranja. Ella es una valiente y su personalidades son vulgares y al mismo tiempo es una imprudente"

"El verde oscuro es un mercenario. el se uno a la aventura y se convirtió en amigos de este grupo."

"El marrón es el golem de lengua nativa"

"El de verde claro. el bufón comunicador"

"el rosado. es el mago del tiempo."

"La Ultima guerrera es la aguamarina. ella es la líder del grupo de héroes."Cellestine termine de contar a los 16 heroes de la pintura.

"Ellos debe ser la clave para ganar la guerra"Cellestine alza el bastón dorado hacia la pintura. "Así que haré regresar a los guerreros"

**_En el otro mundo. _****_en el espacio._**

Vemos un espacio tranquilo y silencioso entre medio de la galaxia esta la gran nave fragata pero dentro de la nave hay muchos ruidos alegres y locos que seria que alguien esta festejando adentro.

**_Interior de la nave._**

La cinta se veía una frase con mucho accesorios.

**_¡¡BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA WASH!"_**

Los rojos y azules se estaba festejando. Grif estaba sentado comiendo la tres pizza como un cerdo. Sarge y Simmons esta jugando un ajedrez.

"¡Es injusto!" Sarge voltea el tablero. Tucker esta bailando con Sister de forma vulgar.

"Ey Kali cuando terminemos de bailar hay algo que te quiero mostrar"Dijo Tucker con tono jugueton. Sister se pone a reir.

"Jeje ya se que me quieres mostrar es algo grande. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."Dijo Sister con tono seductor."Pero con cerradura sin interrupciones"

"Oh Si"Dijo Tucker. Grif escucho la conversacion y se levanta golpeando a Tucker.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana y debes pagar las manutenciónes de tus bastardos del planeta Chorus!!"Grita enojado. Tucker responde enojado.

"No me molestes!"

"O que padre del año!!" Grif le reta a tucker. Ambos reparten golpes. Sister se queda riendo. Caboose esta bailando con su arma Pecas. La doctora Grey esta hablando con Donut sobre la moda. Doc esta cantando karaoke junto con Lopez en canción latina.

"Llora y llora"Doc canta la canción. Lopez sacude la cabeza en negación.

"Esta mal la canción. por favor que alguien me mate"(This bad song. please someone kill me).

"La próxima quiero cantar la de vicente fernandez"Dijo Sarge.

"No no quiero escuchar esa cancion**_(No. i dont want hear this song)._**

"Gracias amigo Lopez siempre me alaga"

"Te odio.(I hate you)."

Los 8 se esta pasando genial pero hay alguien quien esta bebiendo que seria Carolina y Wash.

"Salud Compañero" Dijo Carolina dando un brindis a Wash.

"Igualmente Carolina"Wash dijo con tono tranquilo. "Vaya me alegro volver de vuelta pero hay algo que me sorprende. La UNSC les dieron una gran nave Fragata como muestra de disculpa. vaya me sorprende realmente es como el modelo en el que trabajamos en la compañía corrupta."

"Si pero la UNSC nos dijeron que armariamos un ejercito entrenados"

"Por quien?"

"Nosotros"Dijo Carolina dando una sonrisa.

"Nosotros. Tu y yo?" Dijo Wash señalando a si mismo y a Carolina.

"No tarado. hablo de ellos"Carolina señala a los 8 amigos.

"Vaya tienes que estar bromeando?"Dijo Wash sorprendido."Pero bueno ellos merecen una oportunidad y tienen que mejorarse mucho. la doctora Grey y Doc también esta en nuestro equipo."

"Doc estuvo involucrado en esto y el es parte de nuestro grupo. Y la doctora Grey quiere unir el ciclo. pero hay un nuevo recluta que te vas a sorprender"

"Quien?"

"Yo"Dijo una voz espera que aparecio detras de Wash y Carolina.

"Locus?!"Wash se sorprende al ver el ex-mercenario.

"Tranquilo vengo en son de paz. soy su nuevo recluta" Dijo Locus."Wash felicidades que te hayas recuperado y sera un honor en participar a su batallón de.."Locus mira a los rojos y azules"No lo voy a decir nada"

"Ey Locus ven a festejar con nosotros y bienvenido a nuestro nuevo batallon"Grita Sarge junto con Caboose. Locus suspira y se une a beber con los demás. Wash silba sorprendido.

"el te ayudo a sacar mientras vos estabas herido gravemente."Dijo Carolina con tono serio.

"Bueno pero hay que vigilarlo y mantener la guardia."Dijo Wash mirando a Locus que el esta bebiendo un vaso de cerveza.

"Relájate Wash por ahora vamos a festejar tu dia"

"Veo que aprendiste mucho de Grif."Dijo Wash riendo un poco y Carolina se rie también un poco.

**_En el cielo._**

Vemos a Church sentando en un lugar blando y esta a lado de su novia tex. Ambos tiene un halo en su cabeza. Church miraba abajo viendo a sus amigos festejando por el regreso de Wash.

"Veo que tus amigos están divirtiendo" dijo Tex tocando el hombro a Church.

"Bueno ellos están felices sin mi. Pero al principio de todo ellos superaron la depresión. ellos son fuertes y van salir adelante en el futuro. como pase lo mismo y supere desde que te fuiste Tex. y ahora estoy contigo"

"Je...bueno pero no estamos solos"

"Es por eso que deseo morir de vuelta"Dijo Church mirando a las dos personas conocidas que es Vic y Meta sentado y ambos tiene los halo frotante en arriba de la cabeza.

"Es por eso que Tucker anda jalandose en la roca del gran cañón."Vic contaba cosas es tupidas a Meta que el esta haciendo gesto de poder suicidarse.

"Ya no quiero seguir mas"

"Lo mismo digo meta pero deberías estar en el infierno junto con tus compañeros" Dijo Church.Meta sacude la cabeza.

"Fui a otro lugar y no me deja salir. Pero hay algo extraño. por que nosotros estamos aqui"

"Estamos en el cielo.."Dijo Church mirando alrededor donde hay mucha nubes. Tex se levanta.

"Hace como tres años que estamos aqui"Dijo Tex y toca la nube."La gran pregunta por que estamos aquí?"

"Es una gran pregunta amiga Tex. No veo bonitos ángeles por todos lados y por que ustedes tres están aquí?" Dijo Vic mirando alrededor del cielo. "Solo estamos nosotros cuatro."

"No hicimos nada."Church mira abajo viendo a los amigos divirtiéndose."Ojalá pueda verlo nuevamente"De la nada una luz intensa aparece en el fondo cegando a los cuatros ángeles. "¿Que diantres es esto?"

"¡Ah!"Vic se levanta de golpe"Es la reencarnacion!!"Grita feliz"Nosotros por fin vamos a ser reencarnados"

"Reencarnacion?"Dijo Tex confundida."Pero es imposible. desde que nos fuimos de este mundo no vino la luz."

"Tex puede ser que sea la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida."Dijo Church tocando el hombro a Tex.

"Church tiene razon asi que podemos ir al otro lado"Dijo Meta antes de dar paso a la luz intensa. Vic acompaña a meta de forma feliz.

"Cuando nazca me convertiré una estrella de cine"Dijo Vic y entra la luz junto con Meta. Church agarra la mano de Tex.

"Vamos."

"Church no me gusta las despedidas."

"Lo se pero quiero renacer y hacer las acciones correcta. y vos tienes que vivir feliz."Church asiente la cabeza a Tex.

"Tienes razón. Church,Vamos."Church y Tex entra la luz.

**_De vuelta en el espacio._**

Todos estaban reunido en la mesa en la sala del comedor. "Bien chicos quiero brindarles a todos por haberme hecho una gran fiesta de bienvenida por mi regreso."Dijo Wash alzando la copa.

"No se olviden del pastel!!"Grita Caboose.

"Ay chicos no deberia haberles hecho un pastel"Dijo Wash abriendo la caja de pastel que se veia un mensaje escrito con crema sobre el centro del pastel.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Washington._

Todos se apaga la luz y Simmons pone las velas en el pastel de forma rápida y Grif enciende las velas. Caboose pone un sombrero de punta de cumpleañero. Todos empiezan a cantar excepto Locus y aplauden.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

_Feliz cumpleaños querido Washington._

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

Wash sintió una calidez en el corazon y se dio cuenta que los rojos y azules eran unidos y una verdadera familia. El no tenia amigos ni familia desde que el estaba en el proyecto freelancers. Los rojos y azules le dieron una nueva oportunidad. Wash se quita el casco revelando que su cara es bronceada y tiene cabello dorado y dos cicatrices en el rostro, una en el labios inferior y otra en la nariz. Wash sopla la vela y pidio un deseo algo que va a suceder realmente.

Todos empieza a hacer temblor. Los rojos y azules escucharon una alarma.

ALARMA. ALARMA.

"Wash que es lo que pediste?" Dijo Tucker preocupado. Wash se levanta.

"Solo pedí que una aventura mas"Dijo Wash. Todos se quedan sin aliento. Grif acerca a Wash.

"Eres una mierda"Dijo Grif con odio a Wash.

"Tranquilo no habra cosa de locuras solo pasa en el futuro."Carolina calma a los rojos y azules. "A veces los deseos no se cumplen."

"Jajaj. Tienes razón amiga. no habrá otra locura de futuros otra vez"Dijo Simmons riendo preocupado. Todos se bien preocupado. Lopez mira la pantalla donde decía un mensaje.

¡PELIGRO!

"Chicos tenemos que evacuar ya. la nave fragata va ser tragado por un agujero negro!!(WE HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW. THE FRAGATA SHIP WILL BE SWALLOWED BY THE BLACK HOLE!!)"Lopez advierte a los rojos y azules. Sarge se rie a carcajada.

"Tranquilo Lopez. es una falsa alarma. debe ser que la UNCS nos dieron una nave defectuosa."

"Pero la alarma?(But the alarm?)."

"No te preocupe amigo. yo me encargo"Sarge saca la escopeta y golpea el panel de control con la culata donde emitía la alarma y peligro.

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

"Arreglado!"Dijo Sarge con tono alegre. Lopez sacude la cabeza con decepción.

"Sabes que?(you know what.)"Lopez alza el dedo"Vayan al infierno por que yo me voy de aqui(Go to hell because i am leaving here)."Lopez gira atras y abandona el comedor.

"También te quiero Lopez."Dijo Sarge en voz alta.

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA!(FUCK OFF)"Lopez grita enojado.

"Yo mas Lopez"Dijo Sarge sonriendo.

"TE ODIO MUCHO(I HATE YOU SO MUCH)"

"Creo que Lopez ira a la nave de escape"Dijo Locus.

"Creo que el va a estar a sola con la nueva Sheila"Dijo Sarge con tono alegre con sin preocupación. Locus abre la compuerta que era la ventana y ven un gran agujero negro absorbiendo todos las rocas espaciales.

"Vaya es un agujero negro!"Grita Caboose emocionado.

"Vayan a los pilotos"Grita Carolina ordenando a Griff y Simmons a ponerse en marcha la nave fragata.

"Que mierda los controles no responde!!"Grita Simmons.

"Alguien quito las piezas fundamentales!"grita Griff.

"Vayan a los controles manuales!!"Grita Carolina.

"Sarge lo destruyo"Dijo Locus mirando el panel destruido. Todos miran a Sarge con mirada de odio.

"Mejor vamos con Lopez."Dijo Griff asustado y abandona el comedor.

"Vamos no sean gallinas si es un agujero negro que malo podría pasar"Dijo Sarge despreocupado. El agujero negro se amplían."Sabes que..."Sarge gira atrás pero no hay nadie en el comedor."¡¡No me dejen aquí!!"

**_En el otro mundo._**

Cellestine esta parada en la gran plaza junto con las 6 princesas.

"Bien estáis lista."Cellestine alza el baston dorado y hace un brillo. "_Escúchame seres __dioses de otros universos. soy Celestine Lucross la diosa reencarnada de Eostia.quiero invocar a los guerreros legendarios para que me ayude a buscar de la paz..._

**_En el espacio._**

Lopez estaba activando la nave pelícano"Que se jodan todos. yo me voy**(Screw all them. i am leaving now)"**Lopez estaba molesto y asustado.

"Lopez te ordeno que actives los otros pelicanos!!"Grita la voz de sarge. Lopez mira atras.

"Mierda(Shit)"Lopez baja la nave y enciende otra nave pelícano. Los rojos(sarge,Simmos,Grif, y Donut) suben con Lopez y los azules(Tucker,Carolina,Wash,Caboose,Locus) suben en la otra nave pelícano. Caboose se olvido algo.

"Espera!!"Caboose corre hacia el tanque que es Sheila y se sube. "No olvidemos de Sheila"

"Caboose deja el tanque!!"Grita Tucker enojado.

"No olvidemos de los Warthog"Grita Sarge y baja el pelican. "Griff ayúdame a salvar los Warthog!!"

"Sarge mejor me quedo en el piloto de pelícano."

"Ahora culo gordo!!"Grita Sarge enojado. Grif se levanta del asiento y sube un warthog de ametralladora y Sarge sube otro warthog de láser. Sarge y Grif lo acopla en el gancho del pelícano. Caboose también acopla en el pelicano de los azules.

"Vamos ya!!" Grita Washington. Caboose sube el pelícano. Las dos nave pelícano se elevan y sale de la salida del exterior de la nave de fragata. pero el agujero negro aumento mas. Las dos naves pelícanos se fueron arrastrando por la fuerza de la absorcion hacia atrás pero se esforzaba.

"Vamos a morir!!"Grita Simmons asustado. "No quiero morir virgen!!"

"Vamos culo gordo!!"Sarge golpea el asiento del conductor a Griff."Si morimos mejor te matare antes que el agujero negro me mate"

"Bueno mátame de una vez así no puedo ver mas tu horrenda cara!!"Griff grita enojado.

"Oh dios Oh Dios"Donut estaba asustado.

"Por lo menos moriré"Dijo Lopez con tono tranquilo.

En la otra nave Pelicano.

"Mierda!!"Grita Wash dando un arranque maximo a la nave.

"Mierda mierda todavia no me cases!!" Grita Tucker asustado. Kalina Sister toca la mano de Tucker.

"Por lo menos vas a morir a alguien que sea de tu lado"Dijo Sister con tono triste.

"Oh dios pecas abrázame"Grita Caboose asustado. Grey también estaba asustada.

"Oh dios todavía no le dije a mis compañeros sobre que mi computadora esta abierta y tiene mucho historiales!!"

"Genial ha sido un placer"Dijo Locus sentado al suelo.

"Wash..."Dijo Carolina tocando el hombro de Wash que el no se podía rendir. "Yo..."

"No lo digas!!" Grita Wash manteniendo la fe que el nunca perderá a la familia de vuelta. pero escucharon una voz angelical.

_Guerreros legendarios y guardianes de dios y del tiempo._

"Santos rojos. Que es esa voz!!"Grita Sarge sorprendido.

_Escuchen mi llamado. mi nombre es Cellestine Lucross._

"Yo me llamo Caboose!!"Grita Emocionado.

"Estamos locos o que?" Grita Tucker confundido.

"Creo que nos paso un poco el alcohol y estamos viendo cosas extrañas"Dijo Sister.

_Sigan mi voz y le mostraré el camino._

El agujero negro comenzó a iluminar abriendo un gran portal que veia un cielo azul.

Los rojos y azules estaban sorprendidos.

"¡Vamos por este camino!!" Grita Carolina señalando al portal. Sarge mira a la nave Fragata que tambien esta siendo absorbida y entra tambien.

"Mercedes!!"Grita Sarge"La nave fragata ha entrado al portal!!"

"Todos al portal!!" Grita Washington.

**_En el interior de la nave fragata._**

Un portal de maquina abre entrando un grupo de cuatro personas que seria Church,Meta,Tex y Vic.

"Este es la nave de Freelancer"Dijo Tex sorprendida al ver la sala de portales. "Esto no es la reencarnacion"

"No otra vez?"

"me siento que mis manos están moviendo de forma extraña"Dijo Vic mirando las manos. "Oh mierda puedo sentir"

"Que rayos están pasando"Dijo Church sintio un terrible terremoto y mira la ventana que se veia un gran portal. "Tex fue un placer de pasar tiempo contigo"

"Va ser un aterrizaje fuerte" Dijo Meta. Vic sintio un miedo.

"Puedo orinar de verdad es miedo o felicidad"Dijo Vic mirando su entrepierna mojado.

"No lo digas"Dijo Church.

**_Al otro lado del portal._**

Cellestine escucho un estruendo que venia arriba."Ya esta hecho"Cellestine mira arriba donde hay un gran portal. Los ojos de las princesas se abren de golpe.

"Cellestine has hecho un gran portal"Dijo Claudia impactada.

"Cueste lo que cueste ellos serán la gran clave para ganar una guerra"Dijo Cellestine mirando el portal en el cielo.

El portal sale disparando un gran objeto que se fue directo hacia el noroeste. "¡¿Por los dioses que es esa cosas?!!" Grita la chica de pelirroja.

Las princesas estaban impactada y confusa al desconocer el objeto no tripulado. pero ese objeto es la nave fragata que esta a apunto de estrellar a la tierra en medio de los campos lejos de las aldeas.

**_THUUUUUMP._**

**_En el cielo._**

Las dos naves pelícanos esta volando en el cielo.

"Lo hemos logrado Chicos" Dijo Wash sonriendo.

"Siiii!!!"Grita Caboose. Tucker y Sister se cae sentado y suspiran aliviados. Locus tambien suspira y Grey también grita de alegría.

En la otra nave pelicano. Simmons grita feliz por que el no va a morir virgen todavía.Sarge suspira decepcionado.

"Maldita sea debí haberte matado. pero prospero tu muerte en otro momento"

"Vete a la mierda" .

"Chicos escúcheme vamos a ir a nuestra nave fragata y vamos a enviar un SOS."Dijo Wash hablando por intermedio de la comunicación. Las dos nave pelícano va hacia la nave de fragata estrellada.

**_En la nave estrellada._**

La nave de fragata era un desastres pero en los escombros sale unas cuatro personas que seria Meta,Church,Tex y Vic.

"Wow puedo sentir dolor"Dijo Vic con tono de dolor.

"Vaya que aterrizaje fuerte"Dijo Church sacudiendo el polvo.

"Donde estamos?"Dijo Tex mirando alrededor donde hay césped verde y cielo azul.

"Parece que estamos en la tierra."Dijo Meta tocando el suelo. y hasta que sintió algo en su radar."Detecto algo"

"Quien podría ser?" Dijo Tex tronando los nudillos. Church agarra un tubo de acero. "Church ve con Vic adentro de la navr y encuentra algun tipos de armas de fuego. por que tenemos una gran compañia"

**_En el otro lugar._**

Claudia y la rubia anda cabalgando en el caballo junto con un grupo de 200 caballeros reales y va hacia el objeto estrellado donde esta en el territorio enemigo.

"Se estrello en el territorio de Olga!!"Grita Claudia.


	3. 02:¡¿Que mierda esta pasando!

Meta y Tex esperan en frente del bosque de donde viene los gruñidos. Meta estira el cuello hasta tronar los huesos. Tex analiza el radar donde la cantidad de hostiles que venia en donde esta el lugar de la nave estrellada.

"Hace mucho que no luchaba"Dijo Meta mientras estira el cuello. Tex estira la pierna.

"Yo por la izquierda y vos por la derecha"Dijo Tex poniendo en posición de pelea.

"Y si es de los grandes?"Dijo Meta.

"Ocúpate de ellos"

"Enterado"

Sale un ogro en el arbusto gruñendo causando que sorprenda ligero a los dos ex-freelancers.

"Que rayos es esta cosa?"

"No es una cosa. ¿que son esas cosas?"Meta mira que el ogro no es el único que vino solo. vino con mas compañía en total de 150 ogros.

"Supongo que me toco la izquierda y vos a la derecha"Dijo Tex poniendo en posicion de pelea.Meta tambien se pone en posición. "Church avísanos si buscas a unas armas por que tenemos un gran cantidad de cosas"

[Que cosas?]

"Cosas de fantasia como ogros"Dijo Tex mirando a los ogros que tenia una miradas siniestra.

_[Ogros?]_

"Oigan ustedes que están haciendo en el territorio de Olga-sama!!"

"miren esas cosas que tiene detrás de ellos dos."Dijo uno de los ogros quien mira a la gran nave estrellada.

"Deben ser algo que valga la pena para Olga"

"Mira hay una mujer"Dijo uno con tono perverso mirando a Tex. "Primero matemos al blanco y después vamos por esta mujer

"Me parece que tienes admiradores que son muy feos"Dijo Meta con tono de broma. Tex gruñe molesta y empieza a correr de forma inhumana hacia los ogros. Tex salta hacia un ogro y le da un rodillazo fuerte hacia la barbilla. Los ogros se quedan sorprendido al ver que Tex derribo a un ogro solo un golpe de rodilla.

Meta también se abalanza hacia otro ogro y le da gancho derecho hacia el rostro de un ogro obligando a que el suelte el mazo. Agarra el mazo y alza hacia la cabeza.

**_SPLAT._**

El ogro muere al ser golpeado por el mazo. los ogros se pone hostiles y empieza a atacar a los dos ex-freelancers. Tex esquiva el golpe y trepa por el abdomen y le da un puñetazo fuerte en el rostro y salta sobre el hombro y le da un patada voladora a un ogro.

Meta golpea el mazo a un ogro en la pierna y el ogro alza la hacha y lo esquiva y le da un golpe fuerte en abdomen haciendo un fuerte empuje contra otro ogro que estaba detrás de la espalda. El salta sobre el ogro y lo aplasta pisando con los dos pies en la cabeza.

**_SPLAT._**

Tex agarra una barra de metal filosos que es parte de la nave fragata. lo usa como arma blanca y apuñala al otro ogro. El ogro vio las forma de pelearse que tenia los dos forasteros. Alza un cuerno y lo sopla causando un fuerte silbato.

En los bosque aparecieron otra raza son los goblins que va en 250. Meta detecto algo en el radar.

"Viene mas!!"Grita Meta y agarra un objeto contudente que es el barrote grueso pesado y lo usa como arma blanca. Meta hace un gran salto. Los ogros miran arriba a Meta que esta en el aire y aterriza haciendo un gran impacto. Meta golpea en los puntos vitales a cada ogro para frenarlos.

"Church donde rayos estas!!"Grita Tex por la radio.

**_Dentro de la nave estrellada._**

"Armeria,Armeria,Armeria"Church corría en los pasillos junto con Vic.

"Vaya es la primera vez que estoy desesperado!!"Grita Vic que esta feliz y asustado. Vic era de inteligencia artificial de Blood Gutch que decía mentiras a los rojos y azules.El jamas fue humano de verdad. Ahora esta pasando experiencia como humano y dando comentarios molesto que Church esta soportando.

"Mierda donde estaría la armería!!"Grita Church frustrado.

"Ey mira al fondo veo una armería!!"Grita Vic señalando una puerta al fondo de todo. Ambos corren hacia la puerta. Church abre la puerta pero no se deja abrir.

"Esta cerrada!!"Grita Church golpeando la puerta metalica. Vic mira el panel donde esta a lado de la puerta.

"Esta con contraseña"Vic activa el panel y aparece teclas. "Mmmm..."

"Sabes cual es la contraseña?"Dijo Church. Vic teclea las teclas tacticas.

[Acceso Concedido. Bienvenido Coronel Sarge]

"¿¡Sarge?!"Grita Church impactado al escuchado el nombre familiar y mira a Vic"Como sabias la contraseña?!"

"Jejeje...Fácil amigo la contraseña es *CONTRASEÑA*"

"Contraseña es *CONTRASEÑA*"Church dijo con tono incrédulo.

"Si, contraseña es *CONTRASEÑA*"Vic le guiña el ojo. Church sintió un leve deja vü. La puertase abrió automáticamente y ambos entra en la supuesta armería.fueron recibidos al ver grandes armas alineadas contra las paredes.Armas que van desde MA5C, MA5D, M6 Magnum, M7 SMG, M7s SMG, M6 SOCOM Magnum, BR55, M90 CAWS, M45D Tactical Shotgun, M739 LMG, etc.El armamento del pacto también estaba contra las paredes, pero estaban en el lado derecho de la armería.

"Tex encontré las armas,Ahora vamos para alla!!"Church agarra una carretilla y agarra las municiones y armas. pero cuando gira la cabeza encuentra una arma familiar que esta pegada en la pared diciendo una nota.

**GRIFF SHOT"NO TOCAR" **

Griff puso una mueca molesta al reconocer el arma y el nombre que seria el gordo anaranjado que es el equipo rojo y aparte esa arma pertenece a Meta. Agarra el Brute Shot y lo coloca en la espalda y agarra el francotirador. Mira a Vic.

"Vic es mejor que te quedes y comuniques a SOS."

"De acuerdo!!"Vic corre hacia la sala de comunicaciones. Church empuja la carretilla de armas y municiones de vuelta al exterior de la nave fragata.

**_En el exterior._**

Meta mato a 15 con arma blanca y 20 noqueados. Tex mato solamente 10 ogros y noqueo a 5. Tex escucho la llamada de Church y avisa a Meta que vaya a la entrada de la nave fragata. Los ogros y goblins pensaron que los dos se estaba rindiendo.

Church sale de la entrada empujando la carretilla de armas y mira la gran cantidad de monstrous que Church se impacto.

"¿¡QUE MIERDA SON ESAS COSAS?!!"Grita Church impactado. Tex agarra el fusil y los diez cargadores y 5 granadas plasma. Meta agarra la ametralladora. Church recarga el francotirador y empieza a apuntar a los ogros.

**_BLAM._**

La bala no le da ninguna cabeza a los ogros"Mierda falle!!"Church maldice al fallar. Tex gruñe molesta y empieza a correr alzando el fusil.

**_TATATATATATATTA._**

Los ogros cullen de dolor. Tex lanza una granada de plasma a los ogros.

**_KABOOOM._**

Tex miro los miembros desmembrados esta separados por todas."Son fáciles de matar. ¡¡Church recoge tu maldito fusil y ayúdame a bajar la cantidades de Ogros!!"

"Mierda"Church cambia de francotirador a fusil."Aqui vamos. Aaaaaah!!"Church hace un grito de guerra. Meta mira en la espalda de Church que reconocio su arma la Brute Shot.

"Hey dame mi arma!!"Grita Meta. Church se saca el Brute Shot de su espalda y lo arroja a Meta. El Meta agarra su arma y se pone a reír.

"Por fin. te he encontrado"Meta alza el Brute Shot y dispara una granada proyectil a los ogros.

**_KABOOOM._**

Los ogros no podía ver por que había humo y de la nada Meta aparece alzando el arma y lo cambia de lado la cuchilla grande y lo corta a la mitad. Meta termina matando a los ogros cortando en la mitades de cuerpos.

Tex recarga el arma y vuelve a disparar. Church lanza una granada a los goblins.

**_KABOOM._**

"Joder si!!"Grita Church vitoreando. Un ogro rojo mira que sus compañeros esta muriendo a masas en manos de los tres forasteros. Alza el cuerno y avisa a los otros ogros que se reúna mas refuerzos.

**_En el cielo con los dos pelícanos. _**

La nave esta a 25 Km hasta la nave Fragata. Washington esta piloteando el pelícano y esta con los azules(Grey,Doc,Sister,Caboose,Tucker y Carolina) Mira a la otra nave pelícano que es piloteado por Griff junto con los rojos(Sarge,Simmons,Locus).

"Escuchen todos vamos a aterrizar"Washington avisa a su equipo.

"Por que?"Dijo Tucker.

"Es que escuche una frecuencia de radio"Dijo Wash calibrando la radio.

_[HOLA!!. __Alguien me copia. por favor responda.]._

"Esa voz es familiar"Dijo Tucker.

"No me digas que es..."Dijo Washington.

"Si es ese..."Dijo Sarge con tono sorprendido.

"Se suponía que debía estar muerto"Dijo Doc.

"Oh no es..."Dijo Caboose con tono suspenso.

"¡¡VICK!!"Grita(Sarge,Griff,Simmons,Tucker,Sister,Doc)

"Fred!!"Grita Caboose.

_[¡Ey no soy Fred!. Soy Vick en carne y hueso]._

"Se suponía que estabas muerto"Dijo Simmons sorprendido.

_[Oh. si lo estaba. yo estaba con los tres angeles y fuimos reencarnado nuevamente. Hurra!!]_

"Que paso Vic. como nos comunicaste?"

_[Oh casi me olvidaba. solicito un equipo de rescate inmediato por que estamos bajo ataque de los desconocidos]_

"Los Mercenarios?"Dijo Washington.

_[No.]_

"La Colonia?"Dijo Carolina.

_[No!]_

"Los piratas?"Dijo Tucker.

_[Maldita sea que no!!]_

"Los extraterrestre?"Dijo Caboose.

_[No!!!. Estamos siendo atacados por un ejercito de ogros que salen en el cuento de hadas solo para niños por el amor de dios!!!]_

"Oh"Dijo todos excepto Locus.

"Que,Ogros?"Dijo Washington desconcertados.

_[Estamos en la nave estrellada que no se en que parte estamos. ellos están refrenandos a los ogros y necesitamos ayuda. ayuda. ayuda!!]_

"Ay dios hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz molesta"Dijo Tucker irritado.

"Espera? estas en la nave estrellada y por casualidad encontraste la armería que tenia la contraseña."Dijo Sarge.

_[Claro que si. Tu contraseña es *CONTRASEÑA* que contraseña mas débil.]_

"Jadeos incontables"Dijo Sarge sorprendido. "Me has descubierto la super contraseña!!"

"Jejeje "Super contraseña"Que fácil"Dijo Griff con tono burlón.

"Como tu hermana. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."Dijo Sarge.

"Oooooohhhh!!!"Grita Simmons.

"Oooooohhhh"Grita Lopez.

"Oooooohhh"Grita Doc.

"Oooooohhh"Grita Caboose"No entendí nada?

"¡¡Hey no copies mi chiste!!"Grita Tucker enojado.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta!!"Grita Kali.

"Hey solo me defendí"Sarge se defiende.

"Quieres que te joda a tu madre!!"Grita Tucker por la radio.

"¡¡Woah,Woah,Woah!!"Grita la doctora Grey"No deben insultar en la madre de otro!"

"Tu diste un parto en el cañón y dejaste que te llevara a tu hijo alienígena por un psicópata purpura. apuesto que tu hijo ya no te quiere solo por que eres un padre ausente."Sarge dijo cosas horrenda a Tucker. todos produjo un silencio.

"Creo que te golpeo un punto debil"Dijo Caboose. Washington gruño enojado.

"¡Suficiente de las estupideces!!"Grito Wash."Sarge vos discúlpate con Tucker. Tucker discúlpate con Sarge. Sarge discúlpate con Kali. Griff discúlpate con Sarge.

"Ey y por que a mi!!"Grita Griff.

"Vos empezaste los insultos"Dijo Wash y vuelve por la radio"Vick dijiste que estas en nuestra nave estrellada."

_[Si. pero dense prisa por que uno de los pequeños duendes verdes ya han entrado]_

_[Thump. Thump.]_

_[Vamos abre la puerta queremos parte de ti!!]_

Decía otra voz pero ruido de un monstruos.

_[Apresúrense!!]_

"Tranquilo. Estaremos diez minutos"Dijo Washington tratando de calmar a Vick.

**_En la sala de comunicación de la nave fragata._**

"¡Dense prisa!"Grita Vick en panico y mira la puerta de acero bloqueado y mira las pantallas que esta las cámaras de seguridad. en la pantalla A.1 ve los pasillos que esta un grupo de 50 goblins estan golpeando la puerta de acero con las espadas pequeñas.

"Vamos humanos!!"Grita uno de los goblins.

"Solo déjanos entrar y te prometo que no te mataremos"

"¡¡Jodete!!"Vick gira la silla y abre el menú y entra en el sistema de seguridades"Vamos debe a haber algo con que pueda protegerme"Busca algo interesante y pone una sonrisa"Ahora van a conocer a Vic"Truena los huesos de sus dedos y empieza teclear como loco mientras se ríe maniaticamente"¡¡¡Hahahahahhahahahhahahaha!!" Cuando termina de teclear y aparece una ventana que dice[INICIAR]."Ahora a!!"Alza la mano hacia el boton"¡¡Iniciar!!"

**_En el exterior._**

Meta se estaba quedando sin munición explosiva de Brute Shot y ahora lo esta usando como arma blanca contra los ogros.Tex y Church están arrinconados en frente de los ogros y se arrepienten de haber alejados lejos de la carretilla de municiones por que ya se han gastado demasiado. va quedando sin aberturas.

"Bien Tex. alguna idea?"Dijo Church revisando el cañón de la Magnum que no tiene ninguna bala.

"Solo tenemos que luchar con mano a mano"Dijo Tex soltando el fusil.

"Yo no soy Bruce Lee!!"Church grita preocupado. "Vos sos la unica que sabes patear trasero y tienes experiencias como agente independiente!!"

"Por que rayo tuve relacion contigo?"Gruñe Tex. Los ogros iban a atacar a los dos al mismo tiempo. pero de la nada una tres granada lanza sobre las cabezas.

"¡Nueve puntos. Feos Gordos!!"Grita una voz familiar.

**_KABOOM._**

Tex y Church fueron empujado por el impacto y se aterriza en el suelo ambas mano de distinto color que seria una turquesa para Tex y una mano aquamarina para Church.

"Carolina?"Dijo Tex mirando arriba.

"Primero. silencio"Dijo Carolina con tono serio. "Segundo. despejar el area"Carolina mira el ejercito de 400 ogros que llegaron.

"Tucker y Carolina?"Dijo Church sorprendido.

"Church regresando entre los muertos"Dijo Tucker con tono alegre y mira al ejercito de ogros."Veo que te han dado una cálida bienvenida"

Todos escuchan la música familiar que los demás reconocen. Aparecen de golpe aplastando a los goblins. es la Warthog de ametralladora. el conductor es Grif y el que esta sentado de el es Sarge y el que esta montado de la ametralladora es Simmons.

"Vaya si es Church y..."Dijo antes de mirar a Tex que los rojos se impactan al verla.

"¿¡¡TEX?!!"Gritan Asustado.

"Atrás de sus espaldas!!"Grita Church advirtiendo a que los rojos fijaran atrás pero una lanza larga perfora a los cinco ogros. Los rojos miran a su salvador.

"Gracias por cubrirnos las..."Dijo Sarge antes de mirar a Meta.

"¡¡¿META?!!"Gritan asustados.

"Pueden dejar de asustarse por que tenemos un montón de ogros que nos quiere muertos y quieren a hacer algo a Tex y eso no puedo permitirlo"Dijo Church señalando a los ogros que se esta acercando. Sarge recupera la compostura y golpea a Grif para que arrancara el Warthog.

"Simmons!!"Grita Sarge.

"¡A la orden Sargento. Yaaaaaaarrrr!!!!!"Grita Simmons al halar el gatillo de la ametralladora.

**_TATATATATTATATTATAATATTA._**

Los ogros y Goblins gritan de dolor y mueren por la lluvias de balas."Necesitamos apoyo!"Grita Carolina por la radio de su casco.

"¡¡¡AQUÍ VOY!!"Grita una voz maniática que es O'Mailley alzando el lanzacohetes hacia los ogros."¡¡¡¡HAHAHAHA A DESTROZAR CUERPOS!!"

**_KABOOOM._**

Los miembros salen volados por los aires. Las sangres salpican hacia el soldado purpura. "Estoy feliz y encima cachondo"Dijo O'Mailley.

"¡¡Tengo una erección y es incomodo luchar asi!!"Grita que seria la voz de Doc y mueve la cabeza regresando la personalidad de O'Mailley"¡¡Déjamelo esto a mi!!"

"Bien supongo que tengo unirme fiesta"Dijo Tucker antes de sacar la espada de energia y une la fiesta y apuñala a un ogro y a otro y esquiva el golpe a otro ogro y le corta el brazo y también a decapitar la cabeza. "¡Booya. soy un caballero Aqua y temen al rey!!"Grita Tucker presumiendo la espada.

"No puedo creer que volviera a ver de vuelta a estos idiotas"Church suspira molesto y dentro de el esta feliz.

"Church!!"Una voz familiar que Church palidece al escucharlo.

"Ay no"Church fue abrazado fuertemente por Caboose.

"Has vuelto Church!!"Grita feliz al ver a Church.

"Si Caboose he vuelto"Church estaba siendo ahorcado por el fuerte abrazo" pero no es un buen momento por que hay un ejercito de monstrous!!"

"Monstrous?"Dijo Caboose confundidos.

"Eso monstruos quien quiere destruir tus galletas"Church señala a los ogros.

"ellos..."La voz de Caboose sonaba con tono oscuro."Van a destruir mis galletas?"

"Si"

Caboose empieza a abalanzan sobre los ogros y los empuja fuertemente por la gran fuerza de Caboose.

"Mi nombre Michael,J Caboose"Dijo Caboose con tono grueso y serio. "Yo..."Caboose dispara a un ogro en la cabeza y después le da una patada fuerte en la cara a un ogro"Odio a.."Salta sobre la cabeza de un ogro aplastandolo"Ogou..."

"Se dice Ogros"Corrige Tex.

"Eso tambien"Dijo Caboose y vuelve a la acción. Aparecen dos pelicanos que son pilotados por Kali y La doctora Grey.

"Nunca participe en una guerra pero estoy en su batallón eso me convierte en soldado"Dijo Grey pilotando el pelícano y aprieta el botón soltando una misil hacia los ogros.

**_KABOOM._**

Grey quedo atónita y se empieza a reir. "¡¡Eso es divertido!!!"Grita Grey emocionada. Kali se rie entre dientes.

"Bien referencia de star wars!!"Grita Kali alzando la palanca hacia un grupo de ogros que estan el bosque y lanza dos misiles.

**_KABOOOM._**

**_KABOOOM._**

"¡Yahoooo!!"Grita Kali y eleva hacia el cielo.

**_En el Interior de la nave de fragata._**

Locus y Lopez entra la nave de fragata y intenta a buscar a Vick. pero escucharon unos disparos fuertes y chillidos de dolor y muertes de los goblinas con unas risas maniática.pero ellos escuchan unos pasos pesados.

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

Lopez y Locus mira a ese objeto grande conocidos que ellos quedaron en silencio al verlo.

_[Que hay amigos]_

"Válgame de dios"Dijo Lopez sorprendido.

"Ese es Vick?"Locus pregunta

_[Como me veo?]_

"Podrías ser util"Dijo Locus.

**_En el Exterior. _**

"Cuanto tiempo hemos luchado!!"Grita Tucker que acaba de cortar a la mitad a un ogro.

"Una hora y media!!"Grita Carolina recargando su arma. Washington y Donut lanzan unas granadas a los ogros.

"Mierdas!! de donde vienen?!!"Grita Washington.

"Vienen de los bosques!!"Grita Tex y saca la magnum y mata un ogro.

"Sarge!!. Blanquea al que esta saliendo los ogros!!"Grita Carolina por la radio.

"Entendido!!"Grita Sarge."¡¡Grif ponte delante del bosque para que Simmons masacre a los feos ogros!!"

"Okay!"Grita Grif y gira el volante para dar girar hacia el bosque. Simmons apunta a los bosques de donde se oculta los ogros.

**_TATATATATATATTATATA._**

Hubo muchos gritos de dolor y muertes en adentro del bosque.Carolina pide apoyo aero a Kali y Grey que esta en las dos nave pelícano. cuando algo escucha unos fuertes pasos que venia del bosque.

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

**_THUD._**

salió un ogro gigante de tres metro de altura y tiene un escudo gigante y un machete gigante. Esta puesto con un casco de acero.Los rojos y azules supieron que este ogro seria el líder de los invasores.

"¡Ustedes van a morir por haber masacrados a mi gente. yo soy el gran Nrewir el carnicero que masacra a los humanos y dev-

"Porquerías y mas porquerías."Grif interrumpio la presentación. "Yo soy un gran Blah Blah blah" Grif imito el ogro.

"Tu seras el primero!!"Grita Nrewir enojado abalanzado hacia Grif que esta en el Warthog.

**_KABOOM._**

una explosión salió de la nada hirio al ogro Nrewir. todos miran atras para ver el responsable. algo gigantesco se acerco y acerco hasta llegar hasta ellos, un gran robot con piernas largas y brazos que tienen un lanzamisiles y una ametralladora. es la **_HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX como la Mantis._**

_[Hey,Hey mira lo que me encontré y vengo a patear las nueces feo ogro!!]_

Los rojos y azules reconocieron que la voz es de Vick. Caboose acerca a la Mantis.

"Mira Pecas tienes un hermano!!"Grita Caboose.

_[voy a destrozarte HIJO DE PERRA!!]_

El Mantis lanza dos misiles anti brindaje al ogro. El pensó que su gran escudo se protegería y lo alza para protegerse pero subestimó la potencia del misil.

**_KABOOOM._**

El ogro ya no tiene el cuerpo superior solamente tiene en el cuerpo inferior. Los ogros y goblins miraron que su líder ya esta muerto decidieron retirarse.

_[Joder Si!!!. Soy el puto amo!!!. Donde esta los ogros!!]_

Mantis se giraba de lado a otro para buscar mas ogros pero solamente encontró pilas de cadáveres.

"Vick ellos ya se rindiendo y decidieron huir"Dijo Meta.

_[Awww...Vamos quiero sangre. quiero derramar sangre!!]_

"Vaya es peor que O'Mailley"Dijo Tucker.

"Realmente me supera"Dijo O'Mailley asintiendo la cabeza.

"Ya terminamos?"Dijo Wash mirando alrededor.

"Puede ser..pero primero tenemos que limpiar el area. ya que nuestra gran nave fragata necesita reparación de daño" Dijo carolina."Pero antes de empezar eso"Carolina mira a Church,Tex y Meta. "Church nos puedes explicar por que Tex y Meta siguen vivos?!"

" Carolina te lo puedo explicar."Church alza la mano para calmar a Carolina"nosotros fuimos reencarnados"

"Eh?"Todos los rojos y azules se desconcierta ante la revelación de Church.

"Osea que ustedes cuatro se reencarnaron?"Dijo Wash tratando de entender las cosas irrelevante.

"Si tio. hemos sido reencarnado pero la única cosa que me enojo es encontrarme de vuelta con ustedes!!"Grita Church enojado.

"Pero vos te moriste en el planeta Chorus y te sacrificaste por nosotros!!"Replica Tucker y acerca"Por lo menos debería ser sincero contigo mismo y decir*Me alegro de verlos de vuelta idiotas*".

"Ah dios. Bueno"Church rasca la cabeza incomodo pero Tex golpea la parte de atras de la cabeza.

"Se sincero"

"De acuerdo"Dijo Church suspirando"Chicos lamento de haberles dejado y haberme sacrificado. lamento sentirlos mal despues de irme a otro lado.podrían perdóname."

"Siempre seremos tu amigos"Dijo Caboose.

"Caboose tiene razón.Nos alegra de que hayas vuelto"Dijo Washington con tono tranquilo.

"Me alegra de verte"Dijo Carolina"Ya no eres una I.A ni eres Epsilon"

"Si ahora soy como soy"Dijo Church.

"Hey mira!!"Grita Grey señala todos miran a un grupo de personas que esta acercando a un kilometro.

"Que serán?"Dijo washington. Carolina aumenta el zoom y ve un ejercito de caballeros medievales.

"Tenemos compañia pero no sabemos si son hostiles o amigables"Dijo Carolina.

"Supongo que hay que esperar a que ellos llegue y hablar"Dijo Church."Ellos nos deben ayudar en algo"

"Que me dice de todas los órganos y cuerpos en esta área?"Dijo Tucker mirando el suelo que hay mucha sangre. Todos no se dieron cuenta que ellos hicieron un desastres en esta área.

"Bueno hay que improvisar creo?"Dijo Washington. Todos no se dieron cuenta que había un ordes volador mirando a los 16 extraños.

**_En el reino de Olga._**

Olga estaba impactada al ver que el espejo mostraba todo al principio desde que un gran transporte no tripulado estrello en la frontera su territorio. Unos 16 individuos mataron a 500 ogros con armas mortales que desconocen que clase de magia es esta. Olga tuvo una idea que seria aliarse a los forasteros. pero percata que viene un ejercito de caballeros de Claudia y Alicia.

Ella decidió observar para ver que clase de elecciones van tomar.

**_8 horas después._**

**_En el Ken._**

Cellestine estaba impactada al ver que Alicia y Cellestine volvieron pintadas de rojos y azul pero sin ejercito.

"¿Que paso?"

"Son..."Alicia aprieta los dientes"¡¡UNOS BÁRBAROS!!"Grita Alicia enojada.

"Ellos..."Claudia alza la vista"Tomaron de rehenes a mi ejercito"

"¿¡¡QUE?!!"

**_Déjenme los comentarios si les gusto. _**


	4. 03: Contactos

Claudia y Alicia fueron victimas de la gran humillación y muchas vergüenzas. ya estaban sentadas en frente de Cellestine. Ambas princesas regresaron a buscar a los supuesto guerreros de Cellestine que invoco hace 8 horas atras.

"Me pueden explicar desde principio?"Dijo Cellestine con tono tranquilo.

"Bueno todo empezó hace horas atrás"Dijo Claudia con tono serio.

**_8 HORAS ANTES_**.

Alicia y Claudia junto con el ejercito de 200 mujeres y hombres se paran poco lejos mirando de lejos a un gran objeto no tripulado.

"Que clase de cosa es esta?"Dijo Alicia estudiando a la gigante estructura larga.

"Parece tipos de transporte pero es la mas rara que vi"Dijo Claudia agudizando la vista.

"Mira alicia-sama hay alguien mas lejos!!"Una mujer de pelo purpura señala una persona parada a lo lejos que esta sacudiendo los brazos.

"Hola!!!"Grita una voz pequeña.

"Hay un hombre y esta solo?"Dijo uno de los caballeros. Alicia hace gesto a su subita para que traiga un tubo telescopio y alza el tubo colocando sobre su ojo.

Alicia ve que hay una persona vestida de armadura extraña y gruesa de color azul con vicera dorada y brincaba mientras sacudia los brazos.

"Que esta haciendo?"

**_\--_**

Caboose saltaba y gritaba"¡¡Hey por aquí vengan aquí!!"

"Caboose bájate!!"Grita Church.

"Que estas haciendo Caboose?"Pregunta Tex a Tucker.

"Caboose esta avisando a los medievales"Dijo Tucker"Pero no creo que escuche a Caboose gritando"

"Por que no haces una seña?"Pregunta Meta.

"¡Buena idea!"Grita Caboose.

**_\--_**

Alicia mira que la persona se pone una pose desconocida que era que esta moviendo un brazo derecho moviendo hacia lado derecho.

"Que esta haciendo?"Alicia dijo desconcertada.

"Puede ser que este llamando a nosotras o se esta poniendo el ridículo?"Dijo Claudia agudizando la vista.

**_\--_**

"No funciona?"Dijo Caboose con tono triste. Tucker escala a la colina.

"Déjame esto a mi"Dijo Tucker.

\--

Alicia percata que viene otro sujeto pero con distinto color.

"¡¡Hey vengan aquí!!"Grita una voz que no podía escuchar.

"¡¿Que?!"Grita Claudia que no podía escuchar.

"¡¡Somos amigable!!"Grita el de agua marina.

"¡¿Que?!"Grita Claudia agudizando los oídos.

"¡¡Somos amigables!!"

"¡¡No te puedo escuchar!!"Grita Alicia.

\--

"No nos escuchan"Dijo Tucker.

"Haremos esto a mi manera"Dijo Sarge que también escala la colina junto con alta voz y un porta voz.

\--

"Crees que vamos a avanzar?"Dijo uno de las súbitas de alicia.

"Hey mira hay otro!"Grita otra subita. Alicia vuelve a colocar el telescopio en la cuenca. aparece tercera persona que es rojo claro y que trae un objeto extraño.

"Hey nosotros somos los rojos y azules. vengan a hablar con nosotros. yo soy Sargento**_(Hey we are reds and blues. come here to talk with us. i am Sarge)_**."El rojo se sobresalta al escuchar su voz."Por que estoy hablando en español!!. Virgen maria!!"**_(Why i am talking in spanish. holy mother)._**

Alicia y Claudia no entendía el lenguaje. "Esta hablando en otro idioma?"Dijo uno de las súbitas de alicia.

\--

"Rayos quien fue el idiota que puso en traductor español!!"Grita Sarge mirando atrás a todos sus compañeros. Todos los soldados miran a Lopez que esta parado al fondo de todo con el tanque.

"Es que todos ustedes pendejos que necesitan a aprender a hablar en español para que ustedes me entienda**_(It is that all of you assholes that need to learn to speak in Spanish so that they understand me.)_**"Lopez acerca a Sarge."Sarge por favor no destruyas mi maquina. si tienes unas neurona de tu cerebro para comprenderme a mi.piensa en mi como tu hijo"**_(Sarge please dont destroy my machine. if you have any neurone of you brain so that comprend me.Think to me as you son)._**

"Lopez no te entiendo nada?"Sarge sacude la cabeza"Pero entiendo algo. quieres que destruya la maquina para que no seas el numero 2"

"¡¿Que?!**_(What!!?)"_**Lopez se sobresalta y sacude la cabeza"¡NO ESTUPIDO. NO DESTRUYAS MI INVENTO!!**_(DONT STUPID . DONT DESTROY MY INVENT!!)"_**

"Bueno Lopez destruiré la maquina"Sarge tira el portavoz hacia el suemo y alza el pie y lo aplasta varia veces.

**_CLACK._**

**_CLACK._**

**_CLACK._**

"Trabajo resuelto!!"Grita Sarge alegremente.

"*Gruñidos incalculable*"Lopez aprieta las manos.

"Bueno no me agradezca. eres el numero uno y eres el único que habla en español"Dijo Sarge alzando el pulgar. "De nada Amiguo(You welcome friend).

"¡¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO HUMANO!!!(I WILL KILL YOU DAMN HUMAN!!!)."Lopez se abalanza hacia Sarge.

**_\--_**

Alicia observo en el que ese rojo destruyo el objeto extraño causando que la otra persona que tiene la misma armadura pero en color marrón oscuro se abalanza hacia el rojo ahorcandolo.

"¿Que estan haciendo. esta ahorcando a su propio compañero?"Dijo Alicia parpadeando varia veces.

"Creo que están discutiendo"Dijo Claudia que también esta viendo por el telescopio."Ahora aparece otro dos pero con distinto colores."

"Que colores es?"

"Rojo oscuro y Amarillo creo?"Dijo Claudia."Ahora van a hacer algo"

"Que van a hacer?"

**_\--_**

"Para Lopez no ahorques a Sarge!!"Grita Simmons agarrando a Lopez pero el no se soltaba el agarre y seguía ahorcando a Sarge."Grif ayúdame!!"

"Lo siento no hablo ingles(Sorry i dont speaking english)Dijo Grif sacudiendo la cabeza y mira a Sarge que esta siendo ahorcado por su robot Lopez.

"Les diré a todos sobre el templo de apareamientos"Dijo Sarge que Simmons y Grif se palidecen y ahora ambos se trabajan para quitarse de Lopez enojado.

"Vamos Amigo Lopez deja a Sargento en paz!!"(Come friend Lopez let to Sarge in peace)"Dijo Grif tratando de calmar la ira de Lopez.

"No me voy a descansar en paz hasta que el se disculpe a mi!!"(I will not rest in peace until he apologizes to me!)Grita Lopez apretando mas fuerza en su agarre. Los soldados miraron al equipo rojo que se esta matando entre si. Carolina mira a Meta que esta los brazos cruzados.

"Meta detén a esta pelea infantil"Ordena Carolina. Meta responde gruñendo y sube la colina.

**_\--_**

"Ahora viene otro pero es enorme"Dijo Claudia al ver que otra persona de armadura blanca con vicera dorada. "Que va a hacer?" Los ojos de claudia se ensanchan al ver algo horrible y Alicia también palidece.

"¡¡¡MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAA!!!(SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!)"Grita una voz que estaba en el cielo. las dos princesas miran al cielo que era una cabeza y aterriza en el suelo en frente de los pies de Alicia y Claudia. "Hola(Hello)

"¡¡Una cabeza que habla!!"Grita Alicia Asustada y alza el pie hacia la cabeza.

"¡Espera Espera Espera!!"(Wait Wait Wait!!)

**_POW._**

"¡¡NO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!"(DONT AGAAAAIIIIIIIIÍNNN!!)."Grita volando de vuelta hacia los forasteros.

\--.

Volviendo el presente. Cellestine estaba estupefacta al escuchar lo que esta hablando Claudia de los forasteros. "Una cabeza que hablaba en otro lenguaje."

"En realidad eran un golem. pero ellos dicen que es un robot que fue construido por el hombre rojo claro."Dijo Claudia sudando en la frente.

"Ese hombre es un totalmente loco"Dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos.

**_\--_**

"Meta dije que detuvieras la pelea no decapitarlo"Dijo Carolina palmeandose en su casco.

"Lo siento es que tenia que hacerlo aunque no encontraba ninguna apertura"Dijo meta pero de la nada. Sarge recuperaba el oxigeno.

"No entiendo por que Lopez hizo eso?"Dijo Sarge confundido."Le hice el favor"Sarge mira a todos que tenia unas miradas de desacuerdo y confusión de lo que decía Lopez.

"¡Hey Lopez esta volviendo!"Grita Caboose apuntando al cielo. Todos miran al cielo que la cabeza de Lopez se esta cayendo en un tiro libre y aterriza en el suelo donde hay charco de sangres.

"Perras de mierda(Bitchs of Shit)"Gruñe Lopez. Washington gruñe frustrado.

"Ya fue. voy a ir directamente hacia el ejercito. Carolina iras conmigo"Dijo Washington.

"Bien iré contigo"Dijo Carolina siguiendo a Washington.Tex se pone delante.

"Y nosotros que hacemos?"Pregunta Tex. Carolina no queria mirar a Tex. Wash mira a Tex.

"Solo vigila a los otros o sigan limpiando el área no queremos que se ponga a asustarse por la gran cantidad de cadáveres."Dijo Washington señalando a un vehículo Buldozer que Lopez reparo hace dos atrás. Tex y Church suspira con indignación.

"Bien..."Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**_\--_**

Alicia estaba sentada al suelo y gemía de dolor por lo que su pie derecho fue lastimado por lo que hace un rato que pateo una cabeza parlante pero en realidad era dura y estaba hecha de acero.

"Esa cabeza hablo?"Dijo uno de las subitas de alicia que estaba sorprendida. Claudia acerca a Alicia que ella saco su bota de acero y la agarra.

"Estas bien Alicia?"

"Si pero fue bastante fuerte en patearlo"Dijo Alicia conteniendo en no llorar.

"Claudia-sama!!"Grita uno de los soldados. Claudia alza la vista que se acerca un carro conducido por una persona de armadura negra con lineas amarilla y viene junto con otra persona que es de armadura turquesa.

"En posición!!"Grita"Claudia grita al ejercito para que poniera a la defensiva. El carro se detiene a unos metros lejos del ejercito. La persona de la armadura negra se baja y alza las manos.

"Hola somos amigables.Vamos a hablar!"Grita con voz de hombre.

"Quienes son ustedes?!"Alza la voz Claudia.

"Soy Washington y ella es Carolina!"Grita Washington.

\--

Church observaba de lejos con la mira del francotirador mirando a Wash y Carolina que se estaba acercando al ejercito de medievales.. Tucker estaba detrás de el.

"Ey puedo usar el rifle"

"No. Eres mas peor que yo"Dijo Church tratando de no apretar ningún gatillo.

"Jeez.."Dijo Tucker y mira al ejercito. "En que años estamos?"

"No lo sabemos"Dijo Church.Atras de sus espaldas habia algunos que se esta deshaciéndose de los cadáveres de los ogros. Sarge y Simmons arrastraba los cuerpos de ogros hacia el gran hueco que Caboose cavo y lo tiran. La doctora Grey y Sister construyeron una gran carpa militar


	5. 04:El desastre del encuentro

"Chicos!!"Grita Wash por la radio del casco."¡Todos presentense en la nave!!"

"Porque gritas?"Dijo Alicia desconcertada por el grito de Washington.

"Es para llamar a los otros"Dijo Wash señalando a si mismo su casco"En eso podemos comunicarnos por radio a poca distancia."

"????"Las dos princesas estaban confundida. Carolina estaba conduciendo de vuelta a la nave estrellada y mira el retrovisor mirando a Claudia que se veia toda la piel y encima los enormes pechos.

"No se sienten frios?"Pregunta Carolina.

"No"Contesto las dos."¿Por que?"Dijo Alicia.

"No le dan vergüenza?"Pregunta Carolina y mira a Washington que esta mirando el retrovisor y quedo mirando fijo el espejo observando las vestimenta de las dos mujeres"Washington te gustaría que miraras pa delante y yo te juro que te saco losojos"Amenaza a Wash que el hizo caso ante la amenaza.

"Si señora"Dijo Wash con ligero susto en su voz.

"Por que nos pregunta si sentimos vergüenza. La respuesta es No. Carolina"Dijo Claudia con tono serio.

"En que tendríamos vergüenza?"Pregunta

"Sus vestimentas"Dijo Carolina en tono serio.

"Que tiene que ver?"Dijo Alicia moviendo la cabeza de un lado confundida.

"Tiene algún problema en nuestra armadura?"Dijo Claudia con tono serio.Carolina pisa el freno de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo Claudia. Antes que ella frenara de golpe, Washington no tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad y sale volando contra la parabrisas despues de que su amiga frenara de golpe.

**_CLACK. _**

"Armadura?!" Grita Carolina impactada. "Ustedes dicen que no le dan vergüenza estando vestidas así!!" Grita Carolina enojada."Por que los hombres están usando armadura completa y ustedes mujeres mostrando sus pieles y ocultando las partes privadas!!!"

"No nos griten de esta forma!"Grita Alicia.

"Es nuestra armadura y tiene una bendición de la proteccion de nuestra diosa Cellestine"Dijo Claudia tocando su hombreras de acero. Carolina mira para adelante que esta Washington levantando de la caída.

"Carolina eso que escuche antes estas princesas Alicia y Claudia esta usando esta *Armadura* Que es reveladora?!"Grita Washington y se acerca al vehículo."Dios como se va a poner Tucker cuando se entere de esto."Carolina asintio la cabeza y mira a Wash.

"Si me imagino que va a decir...

**_Cerca de la nave estrellada. _**

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow..."Dijo Tucker con comentarios sexual a la hermana de Grif.

"Basta Tucker. estamos ocupadas haciendo funcionar radio de auxilio."Dijo Kali pasando las herramientas a Tex que esta reparando la radio de la nave.

"No puedo creer que estoy escuchando de vuelta de ti. Tucker"Dijo Tex conteniendo la irritación."Ya no soporto de ti."

"Eso me dicen todas. Bow-Chicka-B-"Tex golpea en el abdomen.

**_POW._**

Tucker se cae arrodillado"ow-Bow..."Dijo acariciandose su abdomen. Tex sacude la cabeza con decepción.

"Vick esta estable la frecuencia"Dijo Tex hablando por la radio.

_[Si esta estable desde aquí esta al 100.0% para hablarnos por radio en esta área. pero para las naves espaciales están en 0.0000001%_ _sin conexion_._ y no podemos conectarnos en ninguna de las antenas o alguien que este pasando por los espacios exterior] _

"Eso quieres decir que esta estamos atrapado en este mundo?"Dijo Tex. Todos están conectado en la frecuencia.

_[Mierda...]_Dijo Meta con tono serio.

_[En serio?]._Dijo Simmons.

_[Estamos atrapado..]_

_[Significa que no hay...]_Dijo Grif con tono palido_[PIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!]._

Este grito fuerte lastimo los oídos de los soldados UNCS que estaban conectado en la radio de todos los casco puesto.

_[Mierda!!. casi que me dejas sordo maldita sea!!]_Grita Tucker con tono molesto.

_[No otra vez. con estas pizzas no por favor dios]_Dijo Doc con tono de susto.

_[Si recuerdo bien. antes que todas esta mierdas apareció. las pizzas que dejamos en el comedor dentro de la nave fragata deben estar ahí. Si algunos de ustedes tienen la porción de pizza. los mataré a todos!!!]_

**_En la central de comunicación._**

Vick abre los ojos y mira la caja de pizza que esta en la mesa y lo estaba comiendo y alza los hombros sin importancia. "Mejor lo comeré todo así no se va a dar cuenta"Vick come otra porción."Vaya esta rica. ser humano es increíble!!"

**_15 Minutos después. _**

**_En el exterior de la nave._**

Todos estaban reunidos en la carpa excepto Grif que el ya esta buscando a lo loco las pizzas que quedaba antes que la nave fragata estrellara.

Church y Tucker siguen en la colina vigilando y donde percata que viene el Warthog que esta Carolina y Washington que esta trayendo con la dos desconocida que los ojos de Church se ensanchan al ver las vestimentas provocantes de la castaña que la rubia.

"¿¡Que mierda están vistiendo?!"Grita Church impactado. Tucker acerca a Church.

"¿Que pasa Church.?"Dijo Tucker.

"Nada.."Dijo Church dejando a Tucker intrigado.

"Déjame Ver. Déjame Ver!!"grita Tucker y trata de agarrar el fusil de francotirador.

"No es nada!!"

"Es algo que quiero ver!!"Grita Tucker.

"Veo mujeres de bikini"Dijo una voz ajena. Tucker y Church gira media vuelta encontrándose con Caboose que esta mirando a travez de la mira de francotirador. "Y son todas mujeres y menos hombres!!"

"De verdad?!"Grita Tucker agarrando el francotirador y coloca la mira en el ojo derecho y silba como un loco al ver que hay mujeres vestida que se ve expuesta en todas las pieles. abdomen y piernas. ocultaba las partes privadas. "¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"Grita Tucker y se golpea con la culata del francotirador y silba fuerte.

**_En donde esta Wash y Carolina junta con las dos princesas._**

"Oh dios"Dijo Wash mirando de lejos que esta Church y Caboose y en especialmente a Tucker que esta brincando feliz. "Church saca a Tucker de la colina"Dijo Washington hablando por la radio.

_[Por que rayos estan con las mujeres que se vistan de esta manera!?]_

"Digamos que ellas están vestidas de esa supuesta armaduras"Dijo Carolina con tono incrédulo.

"Es armadura. No *supuesta*"Dijo Alicia con tono serio y ligero enojo.

_[Presentamelas!.Presentamelas!. Presentamelas!.Presentamelas!_.

_Presentamelas!.Presentamelas!. Presentamelas!.Presentamelas!.__Presentamelas!.]_. Tucker decía mucha veces con mucha emoción de conocer a las damas que Wash y Carolina disgustan la reacción del pervertido de Tucker.

"Church.."Dijo Wash y Carolina al mismo tiempo.

_[Enterado]_

Wash y Carolina mira a la colina donde Church golpea a Tucker con la culata del rifle.

_[POW.]_

_[Blanco neutralizado]_

"Gracias"Dijo Wash y Carolina. Alicia y Claudia estaban preocupada por los dos forasteros que hablaban de un tal *radio de cascos*.

"Dentro de unos minutos estaremos en la nave"Dijo Carolina.

**_De vuelta a la nave fragata._**

Church y Caboose lleva a Tucker noqueado de vuelta a la base.

"Bien chicos. Wash y Carolina esta trayendo a nuestros cientos de invitados que ustedes tienen que mantener la cordura y la composturas cuando se presentan"Dijo Church con tono molesto.

"Que clase de invitados?"Dijo Tex cruzando los brazos. Church tose incomodo."Por que Tucker esta noqueado."

"El se cayo.."Dijo Church respondiendo en seco.

"Church lo golpeo por que el vio una gran cantidad de mujeres desnudas"Dijo Caboose delantando a Church. Tex mira a por un momento a su novio que esta mirando para otro lado para no mirar a Tex.

"Las miraste.."Dijo Tex. Church no dijo nada y ella supo que el vio a la gran cantidad de mujeres semi-desnudas.

"Church levanta tu visera"Dijo Tex.

"Tex..yo.."

"Levanta tu visera.."Dijo Tex con tono frío. Church levanta la visera revelando los ojos celeste.

**_POW._**

"¡¡AY!!"Grita Church gritando de dolor al recibir el golpe de su novia en los ojos."Casi me dejas tuerto!!"Grita Church bajando la visera de su casco.

"Quieres que te saque y ahí veras negro"Dijo Tex con tono de amenaza.

"Jodete!"Gruñe Church."El tiempo que pase contigo en cielo fue horrible y encima aguantando de las estupideces de Vick. y que mierda paso nuestro tiempo dulce."

"Estar vivo de vuelta no es divertido"Dijo Tex.

"Lo mismo digo. espero que alguien me de un tiro en la cabeza o que alguien me explote por la explosión del tanque!!"Grita Church enojado.

"¡¡A si con gusto te voy a matarte!!"Grita Tex tronando los puños.

"Yo te voy a estrangular tu cuello!!"Dijo Church tronando la mano.

"Te arrancaré el cráneo y te golpearé fuertemente hasta que llores!!"

"Yo te quitaré la armadura y te destrozaré en la cama mientras gritas pidiéndome piedad !!"Grita Church.

"Que??"Dijo Tex con tono sorprendida. Church se queda congelado y mira a sus compañeros que esta sorprendido lo que dijo recién.Sister se puso a reir. Los rojos se pone a reir de los que dijo una cosa vergonzosa. Caboose se ríe fingiendo.

"Destrozarte en la cama. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow"Dijo Tucker levantandose y dando comentario sexuales. Tex agarra de cuello a Tucker. "Espera espera espera en mi cara no!!"

"No te voy a golpearte en la cara"Dijo Tex con tono serio.

"Ah no?"Dijo Tucker esperanzado. Tex arroja a Tucker a suelo de espalda.

**_POW._**

Tucker estaba aturdido y mira a Tex y se dio cuenta que sus piernas estan separadas dejando una abertura en la entrepierna.

"Voy a castrarte"Dijo Tex alejando un poco atrás.

"No...No quiero terminar con trauma!!"Grita Tucker asustado y quiso levantar pero Church lo detiene pisando los dos brazos. "Amigo ayúdame y no quiero morir de vida!!"

"Vas a aprender una fuerte lección"Dijo Church con tono malvado.

"No No no no no no"Tex se aleja a 100 metros y estira la pierna."Espera espera espera!!!"Grita Tucker se pone en panico. "¡¡Espera no lo hagas no lo hagas no lo hagas no lo hagas!!"Tex comienza a correr hacia Tucker con las piernas abiertas. Tucker mira atrás de Tex ."¡¡MIRA MIRA MIRA MIRA!!"Tucker grita que mirara atrás."¡¡ES WASH Y CAROL!!!!"Tex se detiene y mira atras"¡¡ES WASHINGTON Y CAROLINAAAAAAAA!!!"El Warthog llega y baja las cuatro personas. "Es Washington y Carol y encima trajo mujeres!!"Dijo Tucker aliviado y feliz al ver las dos mujeres de pelo castaño y rubia.

"Tex.."Dijo Carolina que continúe el trabajo. Tex alza el pie hacia la...

**_POW._**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**_"_**(SCREAM CASTOR).

**_\--._**

"Esa mujer de armadura negra golpeo en el..."Dijo Cellestine que esta impactada al escuchar de que Alicia dijo que una tal Tex golpeo en los dos huevos de oro que es importante y delicado para los hombres.

"Después que llegamos a eso. conocimos a ese grupo que ellos mataron a los ogros mientras que estábamos de ida"Dijo Alicia.

**_\--_**

"Ow..Ow...Ow...Ow"Tucker gemía de dolor y tenia agarrado en su entrepierna. "Espero que no me hayas roto.."

"Se te va a recuperar creo"Dijo Church.

"Escuche eso puto traidor!"Grita Tucker enojado.

"Chicos.."Dijo Washington con tono serio.Los Rojos(Sarge,Donut,Lopez,Simmons) y los Azules(Tucker.Church.Caboose y Sister Kali) y las otra seis personas(Meta,Grey,Locus,Doc,Vick y tex)."Todos formen en linea y preséntense."Washington mira a las dos princesas."repetiré Soy Washington."

"Soy Carolina"Dijo la de armadura turquesa.

"Soy Church"Dijo el de armadura de Cobalto.

"Soy Tucker...ay"Dijo Tucker con tono de dolor.

"Soy Caboose!!"Grita Caboose alegre.

"Sarge líder de los rojos"Dijo Sarge formalmente.

"Yo...Yo...Yo...Simmons"Dijo Simmons tartamudeando y tono tímido y mira para otro lado para no mirar a las dos princesas.

"Soy Donut.."

"Lopez el pesado(I am Lopez the Heavy)"Dijo el robot mexicano. Alicia se sorprende al reconocer la cabeza de Lopez.

"Es un robot. princesa Alicia"Dijo Washington. Alicia acerca a Lopez.

"Lopez-san lamento haberte pateado tu cabeza"Alicia baja la cabeza con disculpa.

"Esa chica me cae muy bien. ella es buena persona que estos pendejos que tengo a mi lado. Aunque me gustaría aceptar la disculpa pero no entiendes mi lengua española(**I like that girl very much. She is a good person than these assholes that I have by my side. Although I would like to accept the apology but you do not understand my Spanish language ).**

"Lopez acepta la disculpa y dice que eres una buena persona"Dijo Locus con tono serio.

"¡¡El sabe el español. por favor no me mates!!(**He know the spanish. please dont kill me!!).** Lopez se alarma asustado al saber que Locus sepa el español.

"Bueno me alegro que no estés enojado"Dijo Alicia dando una pequeña sonrisa. Caboose mira la sonrisa y acerca a Alicia.

"Hola.Soy Caboose"Dijo Caboose mirando fijamente los rostros de Alicia."Eres linda y hermosa!"Grita alegre dando elogio a Alicia que los rojos y azules se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo el tarado y fuerte. La cara de alicia se puso un leve sonrojo.

"Encantada..."Alicia iba a dar la mano pero Caboose alza el brazo y abraza a la princesa."¡¿Eh?!"

"Nueva amiga!!"Grita Caboose alegremente.

"Caboose!!"Grita Washington.

"Si?"Dijo Caboose.

"Suelta a la princesa"Dijo Wash con tono serio.

"Okay"Caboose suelta a Alicia dejando conmocionada"Lo siento princesa"Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"No te preocupe"Dijo Alicia con tono tranquilo y dentro del pensamiento'_Parece a Prim y por que me estoy poniendo nerviosa'_

"Lo siento mucho por lo que hizo Caboose. por cierto soy Frank DuFresne pero todos me dicen Doc."Dijo Doc con tono amable.

"Soy Kakalina."Dijo la sister.

"Soy Vick señoritas"Dijo Vick con tono alegre.

"Soy la Doctora Grey"Dijo Grey con tono amable.

"Maine pero en clave es Meta."Dijo con tono serio. Claudia y Alicia se asustan ligero al recordar que Meta decapitó a Lopez por el golpe fuerte desde que el robot estrangulo a Sarge.

"Soy Tex y que rayos están vistiendo de manera expuesta a las pieles y en especialmente a la otra ocultando las partes privadas?"Dijo Tex con tono regañadientes señalando a Claudia.

"Disculpa."Claudia se sintió ofendida"Es nuestra Armadura"

"Armadura?"Dijo todos excepto Carolina y Washington.Wash percata que falta a alguien del grupo.

"Donde esta Grif?"

"Mira Grif esta arriba!"Grita Caboose señalando a Grif que esta parado en la gran nave fragata que esta en la parte del hangar para naves espaciales.

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"Grita Grif en agonía y muy triste.

"¿Que rayos pasa con Grif?"Dijo Simmons frunciendo el ceño a atravez del casco. Doc suspira decepcionado.

"Es que Grif se entero que no podemos comunicarnos por las centrales del espacio exterior y esta 0.01% de desconexión. Y encima esta afectado por que cree que estamos en un mundo donde no existe la Pizza"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"Grita Grif. Sarge gruñe molesto.

"Grif baja tu trasero de aqui!!"Grita Sarge.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Mierda esta afectado solamente por la maldita pizza"Gruñe Tex molesta cruzando los brazos.

"¡Ey perra rompe-testículos retira lo que dijiste de la majestuosa comida italiana!!"Grif grita enojado"Noooooooooo!!"

"Que es Pizza?"Pregunta Claudia a Alicia y tenia una mirada confunsa mirando a Grif gritando de manera exagerada.

"No se que es?"Alicia alza los hombros.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!"

"Vaya eso se siente deja vu?"Dijo Donut. Sarge se sobresalta feliz.

"Ya se conozco ese juego!!"Grita Sarge emocionado."Simmons y Donut traiga tres francotirador vamos a jugar Grif ball!!"

**_\--_**

"Grif ball?"Pregunta Cellestine confundida. Claudia y Alicia tenia una mirada enojada al recordar de Sarge y lo otros dos lastimen a su compañero.

"Es un juego que es inventado por este Sarge y quería lastimar a Grif mientras el esquiva eso proyectiles"Dijo Claudia.

**_\--_**

"Nooooooo!!"

**_BLAM._**

"¡¡Wow!!"Grif esquiva la bala"¡¡Nooo!!"

**_BLAM._**

"Oow!"Grif grita.

"¡Muy cerca Donut!"Grita Sarge.

"Gracias señor!"Grita Donut.Alicia y Claudia estaba tapando los oídos por los fuerte estruendos de la armas extrañas.

Donut,Simmons y Sarge estaba equipado cada uno con el francotirador SRS 99-S5 Anti-Material. pero había otra persona que odiaba a Grif y es Meta aunque desafortunadamente el tiene pésima puntería en francotirador.

"Rayos es mi turno!"Espetó Meta. Sarge estaba lado de meta.

"Vamos a repasar de vuelta. Primero, Meta, Luego, yo, luego Simmons. luego, Donut.Luego,Yo.yo. Luego. Meta.y Luego. yo.yo.Luego,simmons.luego Donut,Luego,Simmons,Luego,Yo,yo,yo,Luego, Meta,Luego,Yo,Yo,yo y también yo."dijo Sarge.

"Eso no seria que tienes mas turnos que nosotros" Dijo Meta.

**_BLAM._**

"Ow!!"Grita Grif.

"Ese es mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos!"Grita Sarge alegre.

"Eso era mi turno!"Grita Simmons.

"Esta es la ronda de relampago"Dijo Sarge recargando el rifle.

"Quien esta jugando eso?"Pregunta Meta.

"Yo"Dijo Sarge.

**_BLAM._**

Claudia y Alicia se acerca a los soldados."¡Dejen de lastimar a su compañero!"Grita Claudia enojada.

"Ey no te metas en asunto donde te corresponde!"Grita Sarge.

"Tu eres el superior no?. Estoy en desacuerdo que le trate a si a tu súbito."Claudia regaña a Sarge."Deberías darte vergüenza de disciplinar de esta manera!"

"Mira es mi forma de disciplinar a estos sacos de basura!"Espetó Sarge. "Donut grita como una niña!!"

"Si señor!"Donut empieza a correr por todos lados"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Simmons besa mi trasero!"Grita Sarge.

"Eres el mejor Sargento que tuve!"Dijo Simmons.

"Ese es el respeto que gane!"Grita Sarge. Claudia mira a Washington.

"Vos estas de acuerdo con este loco"

"La estrategia y la disciplina de Sarge ayudo a sus hombres. y eso aumento la posibilidad de sobrevivir."Dijo Wash. Claudia y Alicia estaban desconcertada ante el comentario de Wash"Desde que lo conocí. parecía que estaba loco pero en realidad es un exigente con sus reclitas y bueno con la escopeta."

"Ves aquí tienes el testigo"Dijo Sarge.

"En realidad es un viejo senil y estupido con saco de verrugas!"Grito Tucker.

"Cállate maldito Azul!"Grito Sarge.

"Oh dios.."Dijo Church suspirando molesto. Vick se le ocurrio una idea para que Grif baje.

"¡hey Grif. mira lo que encontré!"Vick alza el brazo que es un paquete de pizza.

"Pizzaaaaaaa!!"Grita Grif feliz al ver el paquete de pizza.Grif gira la vuelta y comienza a bajar por las escalera.

"Vaya Vick no sabia que tenias las pizza"Dijo Tucker sorprendido.

"Quien dijo que encontré la pizza solo encontré esta caja vacia"Dijo Vick abriendo la caja de pizza que esta vacía.

"Realmente eres destructor de ilusiones"Dijo Tex aplaudiendo.

"Gracias"Dijo Vick sonriendo.

Grif por fin baja la nave y acerca a Vick"¡Donde esta la pizza?!"

"Aquí tienes y disfrútala"Vick pasa la supuesta pizza a Grif. El anaranjado abre la caja y encuentra que esta vacío.

"Ehh...Vick?"Grif mira a Vick"La pizza?"

"Esta es la pizza?"Dijo Vick alegremente.

"¿Donde esta la pizza?"Dijo Grif que esta sacudiendo la caja.

"Es en caja"Dijo Vick matando las ilusiones de Grif.

"Oh No"Dijo Grif y saca algo en su bolsillo.

"Bien basta de estupideces y vamos a la carpa a hablar con las princesas"Dijo Carolina y mira a Grif que tenia una granada de fragmento en la mano. "Grif. Que estas haciendo?"

"Buscando una salida"Dijo Grif sin ánimo y sin duda saca el gancho de la granada y lo tira al suelo.

"Oh mierda!"Grita Doc.

"¡Granada!"Grita Wash.

"¡Protejan a las princesas!!"Grita Carolina. Doc patea la granada pero sin querer al patear la granada golpea con la cara de Wash.

"Mierda!"Grita Wash y lo tira al alzar pero sin darse cuenta que la granada iba a golpear contra

"Maldita sea!!"Grita Sarge y alza la escopeta y lo gira bruscamente hacia la culata"¡¡Home run!! lo golpea como un bate de baseball

antes de gritar.

PAW.

La granada aterriza en la cabeza de Church "¡Imbeciles!" Church agarra la granada y lo tira atrás pero sin darse cuents esta su novia Tex que lo agarra y lo tira de vuelta a Church"¡Traicionera!!"Church tira hacia la otra dirección que aterriza en el suelo de la princesa donde esta los pies de Alicia.

"¿Que?"Dijo Alicia confundida que no supo que es una explosión.

**_KABOOOOM_**

"¡¡Hijo de puta!!"Todos gritan asustado. Excepto Carolina,Locus,Meta.

"¡Alicia!"Grita Claudia asustada.

Déjenme los comentarios y tambien las estrellas si esta leyendo.


	6. 05: Ahi viene el desmadre

**_CAPITULO 5: Ahi _****_viene desmadre._**

* * *

**_KABOOOM_**.

"¡Alicia!!"Grita Claudia preocupada y asustada al ver que la explosión daño a Alicia. Frunce el ceño a los rojos y azules"¡Ustedes asesinaron a Alicia malditos locos!!"Grita furiosa.

"Espera fue un accidente!"Dijo Church y mira a Grif que esta arrodillado abatido"¡Fue culpa de este gordo anaranjado que saco el seguro de la granada.!"

"Si quieres matar a alguien. mata a Grif primero"Dijo Sarge.

"Mas bien los mataré a todos!"Grita Claudia sacando la espada.

"Claudia espera!"Grita una voz familiar que Claudia gira atrás. cuando el humo se despeja es Alicia intacta sin rasguño.

"Alicia estas bien?"Dijo Claudia aliviada. Alicia mira atrás que es Caboose tirado al suelo. "El te protegio"

"Antes que explote el me abrazo y me cubrió con su espalda y arriesgo su vida para salvarme"Dijo Alicia mirando a Caboose tirado. "Caboose-dono?"Dijo Alicia tocando el cuerpo de Caboose pero no reacciona. "Esta muerto"Dijo Alicia con tono pálido.

"Por fin"Dijo Church aliviado. Alicia mira atrás y frunce el ceño a Church.

"¡Realmente no les importa que tu amigo este muerto!"Grita Alicia enojada y sus ojos sale lagrimas"¡Ustedes no tiene corazones!"Grita todos.

"Llamaré a los sanadores!"Claudia corre hacia la colina de vuelta al ejercito.

"Tranquilo Caboose esta inconsciente"Dijo Doc tratando de calmar a Alicia.

"Pero el no respira"Dijo alarmada.

"tenemos una doctora"Dijo Doc señalando a la doctora Grey que saco el equipo medico que tenia en el bolso y saco un dispositivo que es el desfribidador y acerca a Caboose y se arrodilla. aumenta a 100 voltios que causo que saliera chispa.

"¡El sera mi primer espécimen en sobrevivir en descarga eléctrica de 100 Voltios. Atras !"Grita Grey bajando de golpe el desifribidador hacia el pecho de Caboose.

**TSSSSSSSS**.

"GALLETAS CROCANTES!!"Grita Caboose despertando de golpe.

"Esta vivo Esta Vivo jajajaja!"Grita la doctora Grey como un loco científico de frankestein.Alicia estaba poco asustada a la reacción de la doctora.

"Soñé que rescate una princesa escapando de un orco anaranjado"Dijo Caboose conmocionado"Y de pronto un arquero negro tiro algo como una bola explosiva pero un gorila gordo con piel roja tenia un palo de madera y lo golpeo contra la bola como si fuera de baseball y aterrizo en la cabeza de mi mejor amigo Church y tiro a una bruja negra y se lo devolvió la bola y tiro hacia los pies de la princesa y yo la rescate y esa explosión me lastimo y de pronto un trueno me golpeo!"Caboose explicaba de su sueño. "Wash era el arquero y Sarge era el mono rojo. La bruja malvada era Tex y la princesa era la princesa rubia. el orco anaranjado era Grif."

"El Arquero negro era yo?"Dijo Wash señalando a si mismo.

"A quien le dices gorila roja!"Grita Sarge enojado.

"Tienes agallas para decirme bruja"Dijo Tex tronando los nudillos.

"Caboose-dono estas bien?"Dijo Alicia.

"Estoy un poco dolido y siento que mi cabeza esta electrificado como si fuera que un microhonda esta calentando palomitas de maíz."Dijo Caboose con tono de estupidez junto con ligero dolor y su cabeza salía chispas eléctricas.

"Alicia traje al sanador que va a ayudar"Dijo Claudia que trajo una sanadora que traia un baston pero ambas se sorprende que Caboose esta vivo.

"El esta bien"Dijo la doctora grey"Ya lo hemos revivido"Dijo con tono alegre.

"Usted tambien eres una maga?"Dijo Claudia sorprendida.

"Soy una gran maga de la medicina y puedo curar y hasta abrir lo hay adentro de un ser desconocido!"Dijo Grey con tono de orgullo. Claudia y Alicia estaba confundida de los que dijo en la ultima parte de***abrir lo que hay adentro de un ser desconocido***. Los soldados rojos y azules ya saben que clase de persona es la doctora Grey.

"Bueno lamento por traerte así de esa manera"Dijo Claudia a la sanadora.

"No te preocupe Claudia-sama"Dijo la sanadora pero Tucker la detiene.

"Ey te puedo pedir un favor"Dijo con tono amable.

"Digamelo"

"Me puedes revisar mi amiguito"Dijo Tucker con tono de dolor.

"En que te duele"Dijo la sanadora y alza el bastón para curar. Tucker se señala a la entrepierna."¡Pervertido!"Grita sonrojada y alza el bastón hacia la entrepierna.

**_POW_**.

"¡no era un acoso maldita sea!"Dijo Tucker con tono de dolor. La sanadora corre avergonzada y enojada volviendo a subir la colina donde esta el ejercito.

"No tienes freno para acosar a las mujeres"Dijo Tex dando una lastima a Tucker.

"La culpable de que me golpeara a mi testiculos donde descansa mis futuros hijos es tu culpa y tu estupido novio!"Grita Tucker doliendo su entrepierna.

"Eh chicos?"Dijo Carolina tratando de aguantar la estupidez y inmaduras de los soldados rojos azules.

"Bueno no debiste decir ese chiste ya sabes que Tex odia tus chistes tuyos"Dijo Church con tono regañadientes"Y vos Sarge debes controlar al gordo de tu soldado"

"Ey no fui el único culpable que Grif sacara la granada!"Espeta Sarge.

"Mas bien la culpa la tiene Vick que el espíritu de Grif se haya destruido"Doc le echa la culpa a Vick.

"Que?!!. solo hice que Grif bajara de la nave"se defiende Vick.

"*¡¡Discuciones indescriptible!!*"Sarge,Church,Vick y Tucker se discutían y echaba la culpa a otro. Carolina saca la pistola y alza hacia arriba.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Los dos disparos hicieron la discusiones inmaduras."Bien pongan atencion sacos de bebes!"Grita Carolina enojada. "Ya que Grif hizo cosas inmaduras solo por que las pizzas no están en este mundo de fantasía. nosotros estamos varados en este lugar asi que enfoquen la situación bastante serias. no es el mejor momento de ser unos idiotas inmaduros. estas dos princesas tienen una gran explicación para todos nosotros!"Carolina señala a Claudia y Alicia"Empiecen a hablar princesas"Carolina dijo con voz serias.

"Bueno.."Claudia se pasa caminando y para en frente del grupo"Ustedes fueron convocados por nuestra diosa reencarnada quien gobierna el pais de Eostia y se llama Cellestine Lucross."

"Cellestine Lucross"Dijo Tucker"Ese nombre lo escuche antes que entremos el portal"

"Pensé que era alucinaciones al borde la muerte"Dijo Simmons sorprendido ligero"Esa mujer nos llamo guerreros legendarios y guardianes de dios y del tiempo osea que somos los elegidos!"Grita Simmons amarravillado mirando a sus amigos

"~Nerd~"Dijo Tucker chasquear el dedo tarareando la canción.

"~Eres un puto Nerd~ "Tambien canta Grif moviendo el cuerpo lentamente.

"~Nadie te agrada~"Dijo Sister también chasquear el dedo.

"Besen mi trasero putos tarados!"Grita Simmons enojado. Claudia tose molesta y los otros miran a la princesa.

"Como dijo Simmons ustedes han sido invocados por la diosa para que nos ayude a ganar la guerra que Cellestine estuvo en guerra con la reina de los elfos oscuros"Dijo Claudia con tono serio"Seria un honor que aceptara la alianza con nosotras las sietes fortalezas de Eostias"

"Señorita Claudia"Dijo Wash con tono serio."Nos permite dejarnos solos por unos minutos"Alicia iba a decir pero Claudia la interrumpe.

"De acuerdo"Dijo Claudia y toca el hombro a Alicia"Es mejor que ellos se hablen"

"Esperen acá. nosotros estaremos dentro de la nave"Dijo Wash señalando la gran nave fragata.Las dos princesas asiente con la cabeza. Los rojos y azules entran a la nave. Alicia mira alrededor donde hay muchos crater y varias quemaduras en el suelo es como que hubo una guerra campal pero percato unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

* * *

Dentro de la nave.

"Que me dicen ustedes?"Pregunta Carolina.

"No confío en estas mujeres"Dijo Tex cruzando los brazos."quien piensas que somos mercenarios?"

"Tex no quería escuchar tu opinion"Dijo Carolina con tono de rencor. "No eres parte de nuestro grupo."

"Whoa!. Whoa!. Whoa!"Dijo Church tratando de frenar la tension"Tiempo fuera!. Tex,Meta y en especial a Vick, estamos todos involucrados por lo que fuimos reencarnado en este mundo. se suponíamos que íbamos a renacer de vuelta en el otro mundo. ¿pero por que rayos una tal Cellestine nos arrastro hasta aquí?"

"Nosotros solo fuimos a la luz y hemos una voz diciendo que somos guerreros legendarios y guardianes de dios y del tiempo. Eso que tiene de importancia el dios y el tiempo."Pregunta Meta.

"Ah ahora me acuerdo es que nosotros hemos conocidos a los dioses y viajamos en el tiempo"Dijo Donut recordando el evento anterior.

"¡¡Dijimos que no hablaríamos de este tema!!!" Carolina,Doc,Tucker,Simmons,Grif,Sister,Lopez gritan todos al mismo tiempo.

"ese viaje de tiempo fue divertido y satisfactorio. eliminando a los azules y también matando a Grif muchas veces"Dijo Sarge con tono alegre"Oh Si"

"Que?"Dijo Grif confundido.

"Ustedes viajaron en el tiempo?"Dijo Washington confundido"Eso es bastante inusual y loco a la vez. Carolina sabes algo de eso?"

"Nope"Dijo Carolina mirando para otro lado.

"Ustedes tiene grande explicaciones para hablar de esto"Dijo Church y se empieza a recordar"Espera un momento. recuerdo algo inusual"

* * *

**_Flashback. En la temporada 15. EP: 21._**

Vemos a church que esta en frente de un portal extraño.

"Me sentí triste que te murieras"Dijo Caboose.

"¿¡COMO QUE MOR-"

"Shhh..."Caboose calla a Church poniendo dedo en la boca.

"Nunca me sentí triste cuando te moriste"dijo caboose con tono triste. "Por que no podía imaginar u n mundo sin ti. pero se que es real. ahora lo se y es triste. Las cosas...Cosas esta bien sin ti. pero ahora lo se,Con mis otros amigos. quienes aunque si unieras a todos junto se que estaremos bien,y se que estaremos bien. Vuelve al cielo, Church. Saluda a Loco cuando llegue.El estaba bien también."

"¡Muy bien!."Grita Church sin paciencia con enojo El portal de tiempo comienza a cerrarse"¿Uno de ustedes zoquetes,Quieren decirme que carajos esta pasando?."El portal termina cerrando dejando confundido a Church. "¡¿Pero que verga Actual?!. Muy bien. yo solo intentare olvidar que esto y jamas paso hablar de esto otra vez."Church comienza caminando de vuelta la base de Blood Gutch.

* * *

**_Volviendo al presente._**

"Ah ahora me acuerdo!"Dijo Church."Vaya si que ustedes viajaron en el tiempo. eso explica todo"

"Ah Church recordaste mi despedida y pudiste despedir a Loco!"Dijo Caboose alegre.

"No. no conozco a Loco"Dijo Church.

"Ah ahora me acuerdo. recuerdas si volvería a verlos a ustedes les golpearé las nueces!" Dijo Vick alegre"Quien de ustedes serán el primero"

"¡Tucker!"Grita a todos los que estuvieron presente en el sacrificio de Vick.

"¡Grif!"Grita Tucker y se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo traicionaron"Malditos traidores hijos de pu.."

"Treinta hits!"Grita Vick pateando hacia la entrepierna.

**_POW_**.

Tucker no sintió nada"No me dolió totalmente"Dijo aliviado.

"Mi pie derecho"Dijo Vick brincando mientras agarra el pie. Tucker se golpea su entrepierna y no sintió dolor.

"Que extraños esa mujer sanadora me golpeo totalmente fuerte. debe ser que...fui castrado!"Grita Tucker pálido."Mis futuros hijos están muertos. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"Grita asustado con agonía y panico. "No puedo creer!!"Tucker fue corriendo hacia la escalera.

"Que vas a hacer!"Grita Church.

"A hacer cosas intimas a mi mismo!!"Grita Tucker. Todos disgustaron al escuchar de que Tucker va a hacer algo asquerosos.

"Va a hacer como hizo la gran roca en Blood Gutch"Dijo Caboose. todos miran al idiota

"Caboose no me digas que lo viste..."Dijo Washington.

"No..pero escuche algo como *Fap Fap*"

"No digas nada"Dijo Wash.

* * *

**_En el exterior de la nave donde esta Alicia y Claudia._**

"Por que hay pocas sangres en el suelo"Dijo Alicia mirando el pequeño rastro de sangre hasta llegar un gran hueco. "Por que hay un agujero...?"Alicia sigue el rastro de sangre y cuando llega el agujero sus ojos se abre de golpe al ver que hay cientos de cuerpos carbonizados que son de los ogros y goblins.

"¿Que haces alicia?"Claudia acerca a Alicia. ella la responde hacia la trinchera que esta llenas de cadáveres."¡Por la diosa!"Claudia esta impactada y casi horrorizada"Eso son los ogros?"

"Si...pero que paso acá?"Dijo Alicia. Escuchan los pasos pesados que venia detrás de espaldas.

**_THUD._****_THUD._****_THUD._****_THUD._****_THUD._**

Las dos princesas giran atras y encuentra un enorme objeto que tiene dos patas de acero.Ellas desconocía el objeto pero en realidad es Mantis.

[Identifíquense]

"Uh...que?"Dijo Alicia confundida.

[Identifíquense o recibirán un castigo por penetrar el área restrigindad de los rojos y azules]

"Soy Alicia Acturus la reina de Feoh"Dijo Alicia. El Mantis hacen un escáner facial.

[Alicia Acturus por que has penetrado el area?]

"Es que los rojos y azules nos ha dejado sola en esta Area?"

[Por orden de quien?]

"Washington?"Contesto Claudia.

[Washington no esta al mando]

"Que?"

[Tienes dos oportunidades. si respondes mal. abriré fuego]

"Eh..."Alicia mira a Claudia"Es una amenaza de muerte?"Dijo Alicia tocando la funda de la espada.

[No. es una advertencia. responda]

La mantis saca los dos brazos que esta armado con ametralladoras y lanzacohetes.

"Alicia me temo que tenemos que luchar"Dijo Claudia desefundando la espada. Mantis se fijo en Claudia y escanea el cuerpo y la espada y la marca como una amenaza nivel E.

[Hostil detectado]

* * *

**_Dentro de la nave._**

"Bien repasemos esto. Wash y Carol van hablar con las dos princesas sobre la situación que esta pasando en la guerra de Cellestine y de la reina de los elfos oscuros.Bien eso déjalo a los dos y asi escucharemos todos. de acuerdo."Dijo Church.

"Bueno..tienes razon"Dijo Doc"Vamos a resolver de forma pacifica y..."

**_BANG._****_BANG._****_BANG._**

"¿¡Que fue esos disparos?!"

"Viene de afuera!"Grita Carolina."Todos agarren las armas!!"Todos los rojos y azules empieza a correr. cuando salen de la nave fragata. ven que Alicia y Claudia están tirada al suelo y sus cuerpos esta sangrando. "Mierda que rayos pasos?!"

[_Hostiles neutralizados]_

"Pecas que has hechos?!"Grita Caboose. Doc y La doctora Grey corre hacia las dos princesas. Carolina y Wash esta impactado.

"Mierda que hacemos?"Dijo Carolina con tono palido"Hemos matado a las dos princesas"

"Caboose por que mierda pusiste a Pecas en el Mantis!?"Grita Washington enojado.

"Es que queria que Pecas diera un paseo por el bosque"Dijo Caboose"Pero Pecas no mato a las princesas"

"Pero hay sangre!"

"Wash. no es sangre de verdad!"Grita Grey tocando el liquido rojo que es pintura roja"Es de salva!"

"Con pintura roja"dijo Doc.

[_Neutralice a los hostiles de nivel E. tuve que noquear a las hostiles]_

"Vaya Caboose como hiciste que Pecas escaneara las amenazas?"Dijo Doc sorprendido y revisa los pulsos de Claudia.

"Bueno le explique un poco que los monstruos son peligrosos que nosotros."Dijo Caboose.

"Bueno pero lo peor de todo. si ellas se despiertan vamos a tener serios problemas."Dijo Wash mirando a la colina que el recordó que el ejercito de Claudia y alicia esta al otro lado de la colina "Si su ejercito se entera de que le han pasado a las dos princesas. vamos a crear mas enemigos y seremos enemigos publicos"

"Te refieres a esta dos mujeres que están aqui"Dijo Grif señalando a las otras dos mujeres que trae una supuesta armadura completa para mujeres. una es de pelo largo anaranjado y otra de pelo corto purpura.

Todos se quedo congelados y mira atrás que esta la dos princesas que supuestamente están muertas pero en realidad están inconscientes. Todas las mentes de los soldados decían.

**_Dos princesas muertas(Vivas) X Surbinadoras(Testigos) X Avisos de muertes = Declaracion de la Guerra._** Grita en las mentes de Carolina,Washington,Locus,Meta.Tex,Church.Grey.

**_Dos princesas muertas(Vivas) X Surbinadoras(Testigos) X Avisos de muertes = Enemigos públicos de todas las tierras de Eostiana_**. Grita en las mentes de Simmons,Doc,Sarge,Donut,Lopez,vick.

**_Dos princesas muertas(Vivas) X Surbuninadoras(Testigos) X Avisos de muertes = Mas trabajos._** Grita en la mente de Grif.

**_Dos princesas muertas(Vivas) X Surbuninadoras(Testigos) X Avisos de muertes = Mas amigos. _**Grita en la mente de Caboose.

"Espera nosotros podemos explicar"Dijo Church con tono nerviosos.

"¡¡ASESINOS!!"Grita la chica de pelo anaranjado.

"¡¡HAN MATADO A ALICIA Y A CLAUDIA!!"Grita la chica de pelo purpura.

**_BANG._****_BANG._**

Las dos chicas se derrumba por los dos disparos. todos miran a Locus con el francotirador.

"¡Locus que has hecho!"Grita Church.

"Es tranquilizante. no es letal"Dijo Locus con tono serio"Nuestra ultima opción es noquear a todos el ejercito de alicia y claudia sin derramar sangres."todos los soldados siente los pasos en el suelo"Me parece que van a venir mas y nos matara. así que usaremos balas de salva y balas paralizantes"

Wash mira a Mantis"Pecas tienes las balas tranquilizantes en tu cajas de balas?"

[_Si]_

"Pecas noquea a todos. lo que van a venir son amenaza E."Dijo Wash sacando balas reales."¡Todos usen balas paralizantes por que haremos una practicas con los medievales!"

* * *

**_En el otro mundo._**

**_Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas en tierra._**

**_Horas: 17: 26._**

Un hombre de 50 años con pelo corto y tiene una terrible cicatriz en la mejilla derecha con uniforme verde oliva con medallas y entra una sala de entrenamiento que esta los dos hombres de unos 30 años mas. uno es un hombre de piel clara con pelo castaño corto y tiene una barba corta y ojos grises y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. el otro hombre es un moreno de pelo negro. con ojos negros.

Ambos hombres estaba practicando CQC. El hombre de piel clara y alza el puño derecho hacia el moreno y lo esquiva agarrando el brazo derecho y lo tira al suelo de espalda pero lo responde dando una patata atrás antes de caer al suelo.

"Nada mal Logan"Dijo el moreno"Otra ronda?"

"Si David otra ronda!"Dijo Logan con tono desafiante.

"Teniente Valcan y ViceAlmirante Walker!"Grita el hombre de uniforme militar. Ambos hombres se detienen la pelea.

"Almirante Vlascovich!"Grita Logan y David y hace un saludo militar.

"Descansen soldados. he recibido una misión de la central"Dijo Vlascovich y hace un gesto que sigan a el.Logan y David siguen a Almirante Vlascovich a la oficina. "Es una misión de rescate para rescatar al batallón desaparecido."

"Cual batallón estamos hablando"Pregunta Logan con tono serio.

"Es algo que le van a impactar a ustedes dos y a los otros tres oficiales que pronto van a estar en el gran hangar."Dijo el almirante tosiendo."Esa mujer y los grupo conocidos de esos quien habla mucho de ellos"

Abre la puerta y encuentra las cinco persona que tiene armaduras de chorus. una mujer de armadura beige con linea celeste.

"Hola Alimirante Vlascovich"

"Hola presidenta Kimball"Dijo Vlascovich y se sienta en el escritorio"Puedes explicarle a mis dos oficiales"

"Que es lo que esta pasando?"Pregunta David.

"Bueno es que...hemos perdido un batallon hace 5 meses atrás y no hemos buscado rastros pero hemos buscado una grabación de mensaje que viene de una ubicación desconociea "Dijo Kimball y saca un dispositivo y lo pone en el escritorio y lo reproduce.

_[HOLA!!. Alguien me copia. por favor responda.]__[¡Ey no soy Fred!. Soy Vick en carne y hueso]._

[Que paso Vic. como nos comunicaste?]

[Oh casi me olvidaba. solicito un equipo de rescate inmediato por que estamos bajo ataque de los desconocidos]

[_Los Mercenarios]_

_[No.]__[La Colonia]_

_[No!]_

_[Los piratas]_

_[Maldita sea que no!!]_

_[Los extraterrestre]_

_[No!!!. Estamos siendo atacados por un ejercito de ogros que salen en el cuento de hadas solo para niños por el amor de dios!!!]_

_[Que,Ogros?]_

_[Estamos en la nave estrellada que no se en que parte estamos. ellos están refrenandos a los ogros y necesitamos ayuda. ayuda. ayuda!!]_

_[BZZZZZZZZZZZT]_

termina la reproducción.Logan y David estaba confundido sobre las conversaciones. "Quienes son ellos?"

"Es lo que estamos buscando y sabemos quienes son. Es el batallón perdido y se llama los rojos y azules"Dijo Kimball con tono serio.

"Tienes que estar bromeando?"Dijo David con tono serio y con cara incrédula.

**_Dejenme comentarios._**


	7. 06: Un rehén idiota y dos leyendas

**_CAPITULO 06: Un rehén idiota y dos leyendas_**

* * *

Los caballeros reales de Alicia y Claudia llega corriendo hacia el área donde esta los forasteros.

"¡Busquen a la princesa alicia y Claudia!"Grita una comandante de chica pelo blanco. Todos los caballeros reales se dispersan pero hasta que 10 objetos pequeños se cae rodando en el suelo.

BOOOM.

"POR LA DIOSA!!"Grita Asustada por la fuerte explosión. todos se asustan ante el humo que se esparcía todo el área. "Que clase de magia esta?" Dijo mirando alrededor del humo.

TATATTATATATTATATA

"Aggf!!!"La Chica gira atrás por el fuerte estruendo y no se veía nada.

"Malditos!!"

BANG.

BANG.

"No!!"

La chicamira atrás que esta sus compañeras y se ponía a la defensiva. "No se separen!!"

"Estar en grupo vas a causar mas bajas"Dijo una voz ronca.

"¿Qu-

**_BLAM._****_BLAM._****_BLAM._****_BLAM._**

La chica de cabello blanco se tira al suelo y mira atrás que sus amigas han sido eliminadas. todos los que podia a hacer era escuchar muchos estruendos fuertes y gritos de sus compañeros. ella oculta la cara y tiembla su cuerpo del miedo. escucha los pasos y mira arriba encontrado un hombre de armadura verde oscuro y negro. es Locus armado con el fusil de francotirador y saca la pistola DMR.

"Dulce sueño"

**_BANG_**.

Locus neutraliza a la chica. "Como anda en la otra parte"

[Lo estamos neutralizando. Locus evita que no salga ninguna sola persona de esta área. no queremos cabos sueltos] Era la voz de Wash.

[Los rojos se quedan conmigo cerca de la nave y neutralizaremos a los que se acerquen. Doc y La doctora Grey se van a ocupar de los heridos. Meta no mates a ninguno y no lo hieran gravemente] Es la voz de carolina con tono serio.

[Enterado. y si ellos escapan?]

[Si un caballero logra huir. avisara a la gobernante y vendra mas ejercito. Causaremos una guerra. y ganaremos un nuevo enemigo] Dijo Wash.

"Bien..."Locus se activa el camuflaje óptico y va de camino hacia la colina.

en la otra parte. Los otros caballeros se acercan a la gran nave pero encuentra un hombre de armadura cargando a la dos princesas.

"La princesa Alicia y Claudia!!"

"Eh?"

"Moriras infame!!!"Los caballeros se abalanzan hacia el.

"Espera! Espera!!."

"Fuego!!"

TATATATATATATATTATATA.

Los caballeros gritan de dolor al recibir balas paralizantes.

"Caboose lleva a las princesas dentro de la nave!"Grita Carolina y apunta con el fusil a otros caballeros que se acercaba.

**_TATATATTATATA_**.

"A las 12!!"Grita Sarge y golpea con la culata y apunta a otro con la escopeta de combate.

**_BANG_**.

"Diablos hay muchas mujeres!"Grita Simmons nerviosos y recarga el fusil.

"Bueno que mala suerte que no hay algunos hombres con armadura completa"Dijo Donut y lanza la granada aturdidora a los caballeros.

**_KABOOOM_**.

"Mis ojos!!"Grita uno de la caballeras.

"No puedo ver nada!!"

"Estoy ciego!!"

**_BANG._****_BANG._****_BANG._****_BANG._**

En afuera del area. Algunos querian huir del lugar pero no habia salidas. había un enorme objeto peligroso que no lo dejaban salir del área, el responsable es La maquina Mantis.

**_TATATATATATATATARARARARAR_**.

[_Neutralizado]_

_"Corran!!"__"Volver atrás!!"__"No, estamos atrapado!!"_

Los gritos de los caballeros hizo que se despertara a las dos princesas. Alicia abre los párpados pesados y escucha unos estruendos fuertes.

**_TATATATATA._****_BANG._****_BANG._****_BANG._****_KABOOM._**

"CORRAN!!"

Alicia abre los ojos y se encuentra en la entrada de la nave y mira afuera que hay muchos cuerpos que seria su ejercito tirado al suelo.

"Volver es por su propio bien!!"Grita una voz masculina. Alicia mira adelante que es Sarge,Simmons y Donut. "¡¡No escapen!!"Grita Sarge y alza el arma hacia un grupo de mujeres caballeros que esta esta escapando.

**_BANG_**.

"¡¡Kyaaaa!!" Se derrumba el triple. los ojos de Alicia se abre de golpe al ver que ellos lo mataron sin dudar.

"No puede ser..."Dijo Alicia con tono palido y mira para otro lado que esta Claudia inconsiente y bañada de pintura roja. "Claudia tenemos que huir de aqui"Alicia intenta despertar a Claudia y escuchas unos gritos masculinos.

"¡¡CORRAN ALÉJENSE DEL HUMO!!"Grita uno de los caballeros de alicia y estaba huyendo"¡Por favor piedad!!"

**_BLAM_**.

El caballero tira al suelo. Alicia abofetea a Claudia"¡¡Claudia despierta!!"Claudia abre los ojos y se levanta.

"Que paso?"Dijo Claudia con tono dolida y abre los ojos al ver que su ejercito esta siendo derrotados por los 15 soldados forasteros"Mis súbitos!!"

"Tenemos que huir ya!!"Grita Alicia"Es demasiado arriesgado para salvarlos!!"Alicia mira detras del humo blanco que aparecieron otros soldados que es Carolina,Washington,Church y Tex que esta equipado con los fusiles.

**TATATATATATTA**.

"Piedad!!"Grita otros. Los soldados de la UNCS disparan sin dudar. todos gritaban clemencia. Alicia mira a que Doc y La doctora Grey esta cargando cuerpos y lo deja tirado al suelo y lo atan con cuerdas.

"Hey.."Alicia y Claudia palidece y mira a atrás que es Caboose"Están bien?"

"Tu mal..."Claudia iba a atacarlo pero Alicia la detiene y susurra al oido.

"No tenemos que luchar. si luchamos, terminaremos como ellos. pero tenemos que esquivar a Caboose"

"Hey..."Alicia y Claudia mira a Caboose que esta arrodillado."Por que esta susurrando"Dijo en susurro"Esta jugando un juego?"

"Eh.."Alicia tuvo que planear algo para salir del lugar**'Piensa..espera dijo que es un juego...quizá tengo que engañar'**Alicia se pone una pequeña sonrisa fingida"Estamos jugando a las escondidas"Claudia se sorprende ante el comentario de Alicia.

**'¡¿Que estas haciendo?!'**Grita en la mente Claudia.

"Oh~"Caboose dijo con tono asombroso"Amo los juegos a las escondidas"

'**Funciono!'**Alicia grita sorprendida en su mente"Caboose. el juego es que Claudia y Yo;fingiremos estarnos muertas y mientras que vos nos cargas lejos de este lugar."Alicia dijo fingiendo con tono de niña que quiere jugar pero por dentro estaba asustada de que los otros soldados se dieran cuenta mientras que ellos esta eliminando a su ejercito.

"Es difícil cargar dos cuerpos...pero se me ocurrio una idea"Dijo Caboose con tono alegre y en voz baja.Caboose mira la toalla que tenia en la mano y se lo pone sobre Claudia y Alicia."Ahora saquen las lenguas como si estuviera muertas. ahora vuelvo" Caboose sale corriendo a buscar algo.

"Alicia una pregunta. por que mentiste a Caboose que estamos jugando"

"Viendo a Caboose que es un idiota y tiene mente de niño. pero no se si el podrá a ayudarnos"Escucha los pasos y Alicia hace el gesto que se finja muerta a Claudia.

"Como anda los medievales"Pregunta Carolina.

"Esta todo estable pero esta algunos esta heridos de que alguien va a vivir una trauma psicologica"

"Hey he traido a los cobardes que se rindieron"Dijo Sarge con tono neutral y apunta con la escopeta a los 20 caballeros asustados que estaba alzando los brazos como muestra de rendición"Vengan conmigo al calabozo" Los caballeros hacen caso la orden del soldado de armadura roja.

Carolina se fijo en la toalla que esta oculta en el rostro de alicia"Quien puso la toalla sobre el rostro de Alicia?"

Alicia y Claudia se palidecen internamente. pero un temblor fuerte interrumpio a Carolina en el intento de quitar la toalla. Carolina mira a Caboose que esta conduciendo una Warthog.

"Caboose que haces con el Warthog?"Pregunta Carolina desconcertada ante las acciones de Caboose.

"Eeeee?."Caboose mira a Alicia fingiendo estar muerta hace un gesto en la mano para que el diga nada.

"Solo traje el Warthog por que esta muy sucio y habia muchas sangres de ogros e incluso unos órganos como eso"Caboose alza algo dentro de que es algo censurado que en realidad era un órgano sexual que pertenecía a un ogro.

"¡ALEJA ESA COSA FUERA DE VISTA!!"Grita Carolina enojada.

"Okay..."Caboose tira el órgano sexual pero sin querer arrojo a Donut que recientemente llega junto con los diez caballeros rendidos.

"¡¡AY DIOOOOOOOOOS!!"Grita Donut como una niña. "¡¡ALEJA ESA COSA ASQUEROSA DE MI!!!" Donut patea el órgano sexual.

"Caboose podes limpiar el warthog"Dijo Carolina con tono regañadientes.

"Si puedo limpiar"

Carolina suspira"Caboose te encargo que limpies el warthog pero no lo destruyas"

"Okie dokey"Dijo Caboose alegre.

[_Carolina necesito un apoyo tuyo!. hay una molesta que esta despierta en la sala de prisióneros] _

"Doctora tiene algunas anestesia para a los que quieren despertar?"Carolina pregunta a la doctora grey que saco una pistola extraña y carga cinco dardos.

"Solo tengo la pistola tranquilizante. es mi invento"

"Es tu invento?"Pregunta Carolina.

"Siempre quise usarlo en humanos"Dijo Grey con tono de psicópata. Alicia y Claudia se dan cuenta que clase de persona es la doctora.

"No te pases de la raya. no queremos sangre"Carolina sacude la cabeza.

"Okay~"

Carolina y Grey fueron hacia el calabozo dejando a Caboose solo con las dos princesas que todavía sigue simulandose estando muertas. Donut lleva a los 20 caballeros.

"Ya se fue. ahora déjame llevarle sus escondite"Caboose dijo en susurro y carga a las dos princesas como un saco de papá y lo mete atras de Warthog. "Ahora quédense quietas mientras manejo."Caboose arranca lentamente el warthog. Alicia se asoma mirando a que en el suelo había caballeros tirados. otros 50 estaban de rodillas en 5 filas ante Lopez, Simmons junto Meta.

"No se muevan...ni un solo musculo"Dijo Meta con tono amenazante. Detras de las espaldas esta Tex y Church esta llevando a otros 10 caballeros uno se opuso que es un hombre caballero.

"De rodillas"Dijo Tex con tono serio.

"O que?"

"Tu lo pediste"Tex golpea en el abdomen obligando que se ponga de rodilla.

"Haz lo que dice o vamos a disparar"Dijo Church con tono de amenaza. los otros ya no podía aguantar mas. los tres se levanta y empieza a correr.

"¡Alto!"Grita Church. Tex alza la SMG.

**_TATATTATATATA_**.

Alicia palidece y mira abajo. 'Lo siento vengaré sus muertes'Alicia aprieta los puños. El warthog llega a la colina. "Ya casi llegamos"

* * *

**_En el interior de la nave._**

"Fiuuuu~"Tucker sale de su cuarto y en la mano tenia revista de chicas desnuda"Por fin me puedo acabar y mi amigo esta intacto"Tucker se acaricia su entrepierna. "Me pregunto por que hay tantos disparos afuera. que paso mientras yo no estaba" Tucker mira en los pasillos donde caminaba las diez mujeres caballeros que esta atadas con cuerda en la mano."Pero que tenemos aqui"Dijo Tucker sorprendido y reconocio que una de ellas es la sanadora que le golpeo en la entrepierna antes.

"Eres el pervertido que me acoso"Dijo la sanadora con tono palido.

"Whoa!. Ey no soy pervertido. soy decente y respeto a las mujeres. pero ustedes se viste de forma indecente. haciéndose llamar caballeros ustedes no le dan vergüenza ajena. no les enseñaron a sus padres que tiene que vestirse de forma decente."Dijo Tucker regañando a las prisioneras.

"Quien sos vos para decirnos?"Dijo una mujer con tono de enojo.

"Soy un caballero decente y encima tengo"Tucker saca la espada de energia"¡Excalibur!"

"Por la diosa!"Grita una sanadora al ver la espada de energia"Esa espada!!"Todas se arrodilla ante Tucker"Por favor perdónanos nuestra vida!"

"Eh?"Dijo Tucker confundido."Ey solo lo decía en broma"

[Tucker donde rayos estas?]Era la voz de Church.

"Ah...Church estoy dentro de la nave"Tucker contesta la radio del casco.

[Mueve tu trasero y ayúdanos con los medievales!!]

"Estupido imbecil"Tucker gruñe."Ustedes vayan al calabozo!"Tucker alza la espada ordenando a las 10 caballeros.

"Si Rey!!"Grita las chicas.

"Me dijeron Rey?"Dijo Tucker confundido y mira la espada de energia"Eso podría darme ventaja en este mundo"

[Chicos...donde esta las princesas] Era la voz de carolina.

[Esta con Caboose en el Warthog]Dijo Locus.

[QUE?!!!]Grita todos los soldados de la UNCS.

* * *

**_En la colina donde esta Locus._**

"Orden de disparar a Caboose?"Dijo Locus apuntando a la cabeza de Caboose.

"Espera hay otra forma..."Dijo Tex que esta arrastrando a un caballero en rodilla.

* * *

En el Warthog.

Caboose estaba confundido"Alicia..ya llegamos a tu escondite?"Caboose sigue creyendo que es un juego de escondida.

[Alicia y Claudia..]

Alicia y Claudia se sobresalta ante el ruido de la voz que venia en la radio de Warthog.

[Habla...]

[Alicia-sama...]Dijo una voz con miedo.

"Es Elene!!"Grita Alicia que es su súbita, la chica de cabello anaranjado.

_[Tienes 5 segundos para que gires atrás o sino va a pasar algo a tu caballero]_

"Alicia tenemos que volver..."Dijo Claudia con tono palido"Si no volvemos..

"Eh...Alicia?"Caboose no entendía de la situación.

[_1...]_

_[Tex...no creo que sea buena idea en hacer eso] Dijo Locus.__[2...]__[Olvídate de mi Alicia-sama]__[Tex no hagas eso!] Church grita.__[3...]__[Tex deja el arma!!]__[4...si así lo quiere..¡¡5!!]__[BANG]_

"NO!!"Grita Alicia.Claudia furiosamente saca la espada y apunta en el cuello a Caboose.

"¡Si amenazas otra vida. lo voy amenazar a los tuyos!!"

"Eh...siento que me da ganas de orinar.."Dijo Caboose poco asustado.

"Sigue conduciendo!"Grita Claudia enojada. "No nos siga o ese va a morir!!"

* * *

**_En la colina con Locus y Tex._**

"Hic...Hic.."La chica de cabello naranja estaba llorando de susto.

"No puedo creer que las engañara de esta forma"Dijo Locus.

"No dije que la iba asesinar.."Dijo Tex. "Ahora ellas ya están despiertas...que va a pasar con Caboose?"

* * *

"Aguarde...ustedes tomaron de rehen"Dijo Cellestine impactada.

"Si hemos tomado de rehén y decidimos interrogarlo para que nos diga todo sobre ese grupos de persona que vos le haces llamar 'guerreros legendarios'.Seguro que el va a decirnos todos."Dijo Alicia con tono serio.

* * *

En el calabozo.

"Alicia?"Dijo Caboose mirando alrededor del lugar oscuro"Claudia?"Caboose esta parado en la celda donde esta los dos guardias."Eh...disculpe el juego termino, no?"

"A callar!!"Grita uno de los guardias.

"Okay...Jugaremos quien no habla y empieza!"Grita Caboose con tono alegre.

"Cállate o te arrancaré la lengua!!"Grita uno de los guardias.

"Yay gane. es estupendo!!"

* * *

**_En el otro mundo._****_En el otro universo._****_Planeta: Reach._****_Año: 30 de Agosto de2552_**

Una persona de armadura spartan III estaba corriendo y disparaba a las tropas shageili.

"Mierda!!"Maldijo el noble seis. un alien se abalanza hacia el y le da una patada fuerte en el abdomen y viene otro que lo golpea apartando hacia atrás y le da una patada fuerte en el abdomen en el abdomen. Detrás de su casco escupe sangre y se cae de espalda."Maldicion" El estaba perdido y sabia que este seria su fin.

_Guerrerros legendarios y guardianes de dios y del tiempo._

El pensó que seria una alucinación pero una luz aparece y se lo arrastra al Noble seis y lo traga completamente el cuerpo.

* * *

_En el año 2559.__Una nave pelícano esta viajando en el espacio exterior. "Aquí Chief ya estoy en la ubicacion"__[Acá en la central. ves algo extraño 117?]_

"La energía esta sobrecargada en esta ubicación pero no hay nada. solamente hay puras rocas flotando en el espacios."Dijo Chief mirando en el espacio.

**_BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP. BIP._**

"Espera detecte algo?"

[¿Que es?]Chief escucha algo dentro de su audífono.

"Escucho algo?"

[Ponga el altavoz]

_Guerreros legendarios y guardianes de dios y del tiempo. _

"Esa voz..."

[Ma-BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT]

"Hola?"Chief trato de comunicar la central"Me escucha?. hola..."Chief mira adelante y el radar indica una energía fuerte."Que demonios?"Mira adelante que una luz apareció de la nada en medio del espacio y emite una gran luz intensa que traga el pelícano. Chief se levanta asustado y alza el arma pero una luz entra el pelícano.

La luz rodea a Chief y lo envuelve. causa un destello. Dentro de la nave esta todo vacío y solamente esta la radio encendida.

[Chief contesta...Que paso?]

**_En el Serenus. (NA: Es el mismo mundo de Eostia pero en distinto pais)_****_Sacrun Aureilia Imperium_**

Una mujer rubia esta parada en el gran cristal y una luz aparece ante ella. Cuando el destello de luz termina aparece las dos figuras que tiene extrañas armaduras.

"Los estaba esperando mis guerreros"Dijo la rubia"Soy Serafina Renatus la diosa reencarnada de Serenus"


	8. 7: Las interrogaciones

CAPTULO 7: Las interrogaciones.

* * *

"Bien es hora de hablar"Dijo el hombre con barba blanca y tiene traje de caballero real. habia una persona de armadura azul y su nombre es Michael James Caboose

"Hola.."Dijo de forma alegre.

"Ya me saludaste como 10 veces."Dijo el hombre presionando la fuente de la nariz con los dos dedos."Mi nombre es Grave Levatine"Golpea la mesa."Quiero que nos hable sobre el grupo de renegados!"

"Bueno. ven a acercate"Dijo Caboose en susurro. Grave acerca a Caboose y antes de responderlo"No entiendo que esta pasando?"?

"Maldita sea!!"Grave voltea la mesa de forma enojada y saca la daga y lo coloca en el cuello"Tienes agallas para hacerme enojar. pero eres afortunado que las princesas te dejen con vida. si no me vas a decir sobre tus amigos, vas a pasar un mal rato conmigo"

"Amigos?...quieres que hable sobre mis amigos!?"Dijo Caboose de forma alegre"Church es mi mejor amigo. Tucker, Wash, Carolina,Doc y en especialmente a los rojos. El gruñon Sarge, El sabelotodo Simmons. El holgazán Grif. y tambien los dos nuevos amigos. Grey y el tenebrosos Locus. aunque hay dos que no le agrado es Meta y Tex. y hay uno quien no le dije que seria mi amigo es Vick. es todo lo que tengo mis amigos"

"Es todo. solo nombraste a tus amigos?"Dijo Grave confundido y su vena le brotaba la frente"Me vas a decir todo?"

"Es todo lo que se"Dijo Caboose.

"Eres un inutil"Grave iba a sacar la espada y lo coloca en el cuello"Una ultimas palabras?"

"Ehh es hora de las galletas con vaso de leche"

"Suegro..ya es sufieciente"Dijo Claudia con tono serio"El no va a hablar...El tiene algo que nosotros conocemos"

"Como cual?"

"Es retardado"Dijo Claudia.

"No soy retardado!!"Replica Caboose. "Se hablar y contestar!!"

"Entonces contesta la pregunta;Que sabes de ellos y que van a hacer con los sobrevivientes?"Dijo Claudia.

"Ehh...no se pero creo que ellos van a hacer algo?"Dijo Caboose confundido.

"Como cual?"

"No se...use su imaginacion"

Claudia se puso a imaginar que haria con los prisioneros.

* * *

IMAGINACIÓN.

"Ustedes cabrones!"Dijo la chica de pelo purpura que es la súbita de alicia."Que van a hacernos con nosotras!"

"Nosotros nos vamos a entrenernos con ustedes"Dijo Washington con tono malvado y esta junto con los 9 hombres que seria Tucker,Church,Sarge,Simmons,Grif,Donut, Meta, Vick,Locus,Doc. que tenia unas miradas maliciosa. "Ahora muchachos a divertirnos!!"

Las 10 mujeres abre los ojos de golpe con horror"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Escuchas unos ruidos de gritos y lascivo con risas malvadas que es una violación orgía.

* * *

En realidad.

"¡¡TU MALDITO VIOLADOR!!"Grita Claudia enojada al imaginar cierta escena.

"¡Yo no soy violador y no se nada de estas cosas!!" Grita asustado Caboose y se levanta causando que las cadenasque tenia esposado se rompe.

CLACK

"Eh?"Dijo Claudia al percatar que Caboose ya no esta esposado.

"Me puedo marchar?"Dijo Caboose.

"No te vas a ir ninguna parte!"Grita Claudia enojada."¡Siéntate!"

"Okay"Dijo Caboose con tono obediente.Claudia y Grave deja el cuarto de interrogación.

"Crees que el nos va a decir"Dijo Grave con tono serio.

"Solo hay que esperar. por que la diosa ya ha encontrado la forma de ver la verdad de este hombre"Dijo Claudia"Me pregunto como esta pasando mi ejercito con estos asesinos"

* * *

En la base de los rojos y azules.

"No..No..No Por favor"Dijo la chica de pelo purpura rogando de rodilla. "Todos menos esto!!"

"Solo hazlo y seras como una gran mujer"Dijo La voz femenina.

"No no quiero traicionar..."

"Solo tienes que hacer lo que ella diga"Dijo otra voz masculina.

"Por favor"

"VÍSTETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!"Grita Carolina enojada y arroja el traje de prisionero.

"No!!"Grita la chica y empieza a correr"¡¡No quiero rechazar la bendición de mi diosa cellestine!!"

"Kakalina agárrala!!"Grita Carolina. Sister corre tras de la chica y la agarra de los pies.

"Por favor!!"Grita rogando"No me quite mi armadura!!"

"No es tu armadura es tu bikini para playas!!"Grita Sister y saca la hombrera de acero y también las partes de acero que ocultaba las partes intimas.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!"

Washington miraba para otro lado para no ver desnuda a la chica "No voy mirar nada"

Después de unos minutos la chica ya estaba vestida con uniforme verde oscuro para reclutas y ella se mira"¡¡Es horrendo!!"

"Cállate y vuelve a tu grupo B"Gruñe Carolina. La chica vuelve el grupo de chicas de 50 personas que tiene los mismo uniformes de reclutas que esta siendo vigiladas por Carolina y Washington "Todos el grupo B Conmigo!!"Grita Carolina. El grupo B sigue a Carolina y lo llevan a la sala donde esta los otros prisioneros de cada celda que cabe en 10 personas.

"Cuantos medievales hay?"Pregunta Carolina a Doc.

"Hay unos 200...100 mujeres y 100 hombres"Dijo Doc contando la cantidad de prisioneros. "La mayoría esta estable y sin daños cerebrales..."Doc mueve bruscamente la cabeza

"¡Algunos esta con trauma que se va vivir de por vida Muajajajajjaja!!"Era la voz de O'Mailley.

"Okay...pero buscaste a alguien quien sea sargento?"

"Bueno hay dos súbitas que es de Alicia pero ellas no quieren hablar y hay otros que se están ocultando entre medio de los prisioneros por que no quiere revelar sus indentidades" Dijo Doc con voz normal.

"Que tal si le vamos a torturar!!"Dijo O'Mailley con tono sádico.

"no quiero torturar a nadie!"Grita Doc a O'Mailley de su alter-ego.

"Doc cálmate. yo me encargo"Dijo Carolina y agarra la porta voz"¡Escuchen todos medievales de Eostia!"

Todos los medievales prestan atención a la voz"Queremos que uno de sus superiores nos colabore y prometemos que les dejaremos que regresen a sus hogares"

"¡¡NOS ESTAN MINTIENDO!!"

"¡¡QUE LES HICIERON A ALICIA!!?"

"DONDE ESTA CLAUDIA!!"

"NO VAMOS A COLABORAR CON USTEDES!!"

Hubos gritos enojados y reclamaciones. Carolina suspira molesta y hace gesto a Sarge que esta junto con su equipo rojo; Simmons,Grif,Donut y Lopez. todos alzan las armas.

TATAATATTATATATATATAT

Todos los prisioneros medievales se asustan ante los múltiples disparos y se callan.

"Uno de ustedes es el Sargento,Comandante, o la mano derecha de unas de las princesas?"Dijo Carolina caminando por celdas y mira a los medievales"Meta,Washington,Tex, Sarge, Church, Tucker y yo seremos los pescadores y les haremos preguntas a uno de ustedes."

"Elijo a este"Dijo Wash apuntando a un hombre calvo"Vamos camina!"

"Esta mujer me quedo"Dijo Tex que la agarro del brazo izquierdo"Vamos"

"Esa mujer tiene cabello azul. debe ser que tiene una información de los azules!"Grita Sarge al ver una mujer de cabello azul que se asusta al ser apuntada por el rojo"Camina asquerosa Azul!!"

"Este hombre tiene cara de nada. Mejor me lo llevo"Dijo Church agarrando de la mano"Vamos levántate!"

"A ver quienes el que esta en contra?"Dijo Meta entrando una celda donde esta un grupo de hombres hasta que apareció un hombre bronceado que tiene musculatura y tiene cabello corto."Tu estas en contra de que lleve a uno de tus compañeros?"

POW.

El hombre medieval le dio una golpiza en la cara a Meta pero el se recibio un daño en la mano"Ow..."

"Mi cabeza esta hecha de acero especial. así que vendrás conmigo"Meta alza la rodilla sobre el abdomen y lo arrastra.

"Hola sanadora"Dijo Tucker al reconocer la sanadora"Me recuerdas?"

"Re-"

"Shhhh..."Tucker la silencia con los dedos"Hablaremos en privado"

"¡Hey Tucker no te aproveche!"Grita Carolina"¡Tu mision es interrogar. no coquetear!!"

"Si jefa!"

"Tu vendrás conmigo"Dijo Carolina al reconocer la chica de pelo purpura que es la súbita de alicia.

Los siete interrogadores lleva a los siete sospechosos en cada habitacion a solas. "¡Bien sera dentro de 30 minutos!"

"Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow"Dijo Tucker en susurro antes de entrar el cuarto junto con la sanadora.

"Hey Carolina puedo hacer entrar junto con Simmons y Grif"

"Bueno..."Dijo Carolina.

* * *

Primera habitación.

Washington esta sentado en frente del hombre"Bien. mi nombre es Washington. pero si quieres puedes llamarme Wash. Ahora quiero que me respondas las preguntas. quienes de ustedes es lo que dijo Carolina"

"No voy a decir nada"Dijo el medieval con ceño fruncido.

"Vamos no seas dificil"Dijo Wash y se quita la pistola DMR y saca el cargador donde tenia la bala de salva y la cambia por otro cargador desconocido"Usaré una de verdad"Wash saca el seguro y la pone en la frente"Dime la verdad..."

"No voy a traicionar a Alicia y Claudia. en especialmente a la diosa Cellestine"

"Eres un caballero con lealtad digna. pero..."Wash saca la pistola y busca algo en la mesa y saca un dispositivo y lo coloca en la mano"Es un detector de mentiras. ahora la primera pregunta; Te gusta a Alicia?.

"No.."

TSSSSSS.

"¡¡¡AHHHHG!!"Grita de dolor al ser electrocutado"HIJO DE PUTA!!"

"Bien eso habrá muchas preguntas hasta que me lo digas.. "

* * *

Segunda habitación.

Tex saca el cuchillo y juega tirando al cielo y lo agarra"Cual es tu nombre pequeña?"

"Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Primero hay que presentarnos..soy Tex" Dijo Tex con tono serio y mira a la chica. "Y tu nombre es?"

"Soy Laura...y no voy a responder tu pregun-

TUK.

La chica fue interrumpida por que un cuchillo de combate fue lanzado por Tex. El cuchillo clava la mesa por un lanzamiento directo.

"La próxima no voy a fallar y así que juguemos lanza cuchillos"Dijo Tex que puso una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su casco y saca tres cuchillos en cada mano. "Bien...juegos de preguntas"

"¡¡EEEEEEKK!!!"

* * *

Tercera habitación.

"Bien yo seré el poli malo"Dijo Sarge y mira a Simmons"y vos seras el poli bueno"

"Hey yo seré el poli malo!"espeta grif.

"Tu seras en el soundtrack y también la luz para iluminar a la azul"Dijo Sarge y mira atras que se encuentra a la chica de pelo azul sentada."Ahora apagar las luces!"

La luz de la sala se apaga y enciende una luz que ilumina a la chica de pelo azul. "¡Bien asquerosa Azul quienes es el tu líder!!"Grita Sarge enojado.

"¡¡Claudia Levantine!!"Grita la chica asustada.

"Casos resueltos!"Grita Sarge."Eso ha sido facil"

"Ey nosotros tambien conocemos a Claudia es la que se escapo con Alicia junto con Caboose"Dijo Simmons.

"Un momento dijiste que Caboose ayudo a escapar a las dos princesas.?"

"Puede ser..."

"Significa que esa chica es la de equipo azul en este mundo!!"Grita Sarge y vuelve a mirar apuntando con la escopeta"¡¡Díganos sus planes malvados maldita azul!!"

"¡Te juro que no lo se!!"Grita la chica asustada"¡Solo sirvo a Claudia y rezo a la diosa Cellestine. no soy una mala persona y todavía no hice nada, ni me encuentre ningún alma gemela mia..waaaahh!!"

"Tranquilo Sarge. me toca"Dijo Simmons y mira a la chica"Bien yo me llamo Simmons y me gus..."Mira los ojos de la chica que son hermosos y el se quedo congelado al darse cuenta que es una chica"...P-Preguntas..me gus-st...ha-cerr..."Simmons tartamudeaba y esta nervioso hablando con la chica.

"Ay dios..Simmons me toca..Chica queremos preguntarte que nos digas quienes es tu comandante y sargento y en especial la mano derecha."Dijo Grif con tono tranquilo.

"la sargenta soy yo"

"wow...debiste decirnos antes. y quienes tu comandante?" Dijo Grif con tono amable.

"El comandante esta con el grandote de la armadura blanca"

* * *

Cuarto habitación.

"Bien..responde mi pregunta. no tengo todo el tiempo has tocado un hombre de pocas palabras"Dijo Meta con tono serio.

"Bien yo soy el comandante de Claudia. todos me dicen Bob."

"Te gusta pelear?"Dijo Meta con tono desafiante.

"Si.."

Ambos se miran fijamente y mucha tension"Bueno me parece que vamos a charlar con nuestros brazos"Dijo Meta flexionando el brazo.

* * *

Quinto Habitación.

"Bien te haré preguntas rápida y me las responde"

"Okay"

"bien quienes es tu sargento y comandante o las manos derechas de las dos princesas"

"Mi sargento es Maura y el comandante es Bob. las manos derechas de Claudia es su suegro Grave"

"Vaya..eso fue facil. Chupatela Tex. me dices que no soy el mas rudo de todo el batallón!!"Grita Church vitoreando.

"Yo soy el sargento de Alicia. pero ustedes quienes son realmente?"

"Nosotros somos QUETE"dijo Church.

"QUETE?"

"Que te importa"Dijo church a regañadientes.

* * *

Sexta habitación.

"Bien quiero que me respondas las preguntas y tambien quiero saber de las situaciones que esta pasando con los elfos oscuros"Dijo Carolina con los brazos cruzados.

"No te voy a decir"

"Mira señorita. nosotros hemos metido una tremenda pata y queremos negociar con las princesas y también a la diosa Cellestine. asi queremos a hacer un tratamiento de paz temporal. Tus princesas tiene a nuestro amigo que es Caboose. asi que necesitamos un acuerdo con paz."

"Olga Discordia declaro la guerra a Celestine en 100 años atrás. durante estos años hemos luchado sin parar y los elfos oscuros y los ogros mataban a los aldeanos que estaba cerca de la frontera del reino del norte. Asi que esa es la situación actual en la que estamos pasando."

"Bien...Pero un favor quiero pedirte"Dijo Carolina antes de sacar un papel en blanco"Quiero que me dibujes un mapa y el reino en el que esta tu diosa Cellestine"

* * *

Séptima habitación.

"A ver déjame recapitular. tu gente esta sufriendo una guerra que nunca va a terminar por lo que esta tal Olga declaro la guerra a que le llamas la diosa reencarnada y su nombre es Cellestine. Vaya que situación tan seria en la que esta pasando" Dijo Tucker con tono sorprendido.

"Si mi rey"Dijo la sanadora arrodillada.

"Y la gran pregunta por que me estas llamando rey"

"Eres el nuevo heredero del trono de Geofu"Dijo la sanadora y saca la capucha revelando un cabello rojizo"Soy Isabella la sanadora de la iglesia de Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni de Serenus . y sera un gusto de servir con usted Rey Tucker"

"Yo el rey"Dijo Tucker sorprendido"Uhhh...otro reino que voy a conquistar como le robe la gloria a Arturo. y eso sera mejorque la ultima vez."

"La princesa Iris va a casar"

SNAP.

"¿Casar?"Dijo Tucker impactado"¿Con quien va a casar?"

"La Princesa Iris de Arcadia. tu prometida" Dijo Isabella.

* * *

En el exterior de la nave. En el bosque.

"Olga-sama. estas segura?"Dijo Chloe dudando de los forasteros.

"Si estoy segura. solo tengo que hablar el líder de estos ángeles caídos que mataron 400 cantidades del ejercito de los ogros y también mataron al ejercito de las 2 lideres de Eostia. Ellos sera mis fuertes aliados y sera la clave para conquistar todo Eostia"Dijo Olga con tono serio.

"¿Y si ellos no están de acuerdo?"

"Solo secuestraremos a uno o dos. por que ellos son distintos que los caballeros de Eostia."Dijo Olga dando un paso y ella viene un ejercito de 100 elfos oscuros. Pero no se dieron cuenta que había un dispositivo de seguridad que detecto los movimientos.

"Vick tenemos unos visitantes"Dijo Locus estando parado en la rama del árbol mirando de lejos al ejercito de elfos oscuros.

[Avisaré a los demas].

* * *

Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni de Serenus.

"Rechazado!"Grita la voz femenina pateando un hombre noble"No vuelvas a pisar de nuevo en mi castillo"

La chica de pelo rojo con ojos verdes se sienta de vuelta en el trono"No hay ningún hombre que pueda ser mi prometido que no sea ariscrotata y duque."

"Iris-sama. Que tipo de hombre quieres tener?"Pregunta la mujer castaña con ojos azules con capa blanca y un vestido corto hasta el muslo.

"Quiero un hombre valiente que tenga un estatus alto y sangre de la realeza. y encima que sea un fuerte espadachín ese es el tipo de hombre que quiero. pero en Serenus solamente hay puros hombres ricos y débiles."Dijo la pelirroja molesta.

"Bueno en el futuro encontraras un hombre. pero es por eso que le mandamos una peregrina a Eostia para averiguar sobre tu futuro marido."Dijo la chica dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eleanore de verdad."Iris suspira" ojalá que sea algún hombre indicado para"Ella se levanta y alza la voz"la gran princesa Iris Arcadia"Dijo con arrogancia junto con el orgullo.

* * *

En el otro mundo.

En el gran hangar de la UNCS.

Vemos En el hangar que hay 600 soldados de la UNCS que esta parado ante la gran nave crucero. La fragata SAROTOGA

Cerca de la nave esta la asamblea donde esta los tres oficiales importante. El teniente Valcan y el vicealmirante Walker y el Almirante Vlascovich

"Mi batallón"Dijo el almirante Vlascovich"Hemos recibidos una misión que es donde el batallón mas conocidos de la UNCS quien se revelo y derroto la compañia militar corrupta y despues salvaron el planeta Charon. se llama los rojos y azules."

Hubos murmullos sorprendidos al escuchar sobre el batallón de los rojos y azules.

"La presidenta Kimball me pidió personalmente que vamos a un lugar desconocidos en donde estuvieron la ultima vez. Y ahí vamos a rescatar el batallón por que presiento que habrá una guerra en el otro planeta. no sabemos si ese batallón metió algo que le incumbe. Así que Valcan y Walker les dejo que lideren el ejercito. nos veremos en la central de mandos de SAROTAGA."Dijo Vlascovich antes de entrar el elevador.

"¡Batallón Numero 1. Al elevador A!"Grita Valcan. El batallon numero Uno que es de 200 hombres.

"¡Batallon Numero 2. Al B!!"Grita Walker y mira al otro batallon Numero 3 que hay 200 hombres. "Numero 3 al C!!"

Walker y Valcan no se dieron cuenta de que el batallón Numero 3 había una víbora entre ese batallón que en el futuro algo malo va a ocurrir. entre medio del batallon había un soldado de armadura OSDT y habla otro el que estaba a lado.

"Seguro que esa nave me llevara donde esta esos idiotas y en especial a Locus."

"Si señor. de acuerdo al informe señor..."

"Llámame Garry por ahora. avisaré cuando sea el momento"Dijo Garry con tono maliciosos.

La nave Sarotaga eleva y entra el estratosfera.m y comienza a partir.

* * *

En el otro mundo

En el Ken.

Caboose es llevado con los dos guardias del castillo y lo lleva hacia donde esta Cellestine. Caboose mira alrededor que es un lugar amplio y elegante y mira adelante que hay una mujer elfa rubia sentada en el trono.

"Caboose te he estado esperando"

"Soy Caboose. mucho gusto!"Grita Caboose alegre.


	9. 08:Olga Discordia y Cellestine Lucross

**CAPITULO 08:Olga Discordia y Cellestine Lucross**

* * *

El ejercito de olga acercaba y hasta que escucharon unos pasos rápidos.

"¡Alto!"Grita una voz. Todos se quedan quietos y aparece dos personas de la nada de forma mágica pero en realidad era un camuflaje optico que seria Tex y Locus apuntando con las armas al ejercito de Olga"Ustedes quienes son?"Chloe se adelanta y se pone en frente de los dos soldados.

"Soy la comandante Chloe. la mano derecha de la reina Olga Discoridia"

"Por que vinieron" Pregunta Locus de forma seria y apunta a Chloe.

"He venido a hablar con ustedes"Dijo una voz ajena que venia atras. Todos su ejercito abre el paso dejando un camino despejado para que la reina pase. "Soy Olga Discordia reina de Garan"

"Este nombre escuche.."Dijo Locus"Aquí Locus. Hemos encontrado cientos de intrusos junto con la reina"

[Que tipos de intrusos es]Dijo la voz de carolina.

"Elfos oscuros"Dijo Locus en seco.

[La reina es Olga, no]

"Si."

[Llévala a nuestra base y ahí vamos a hablar]

"Enterado"Dijo Locus y mira a Tex"Tex baja el arma y vos reina Olga vendrás con nosotros y deja a tu ejercito en donde esta"

"Rechazo eso. Olga no va a ir a ningún lado sola"Chloe rechaza el pedido de Locus"Tendrá que ir con guardaespaldas para protegerla"

"tu podrás ir con Olga y el ejercito se queda"Dijo Tex con tono serio.

"Bueno, Vamos Chloe"Dijo Olga y hace gesto a Chloe para que lo siga. El ejercito de Elfos se queda parados en el bosque.

En el Ken.

"Se que eres una buena persona y Alicia me contó de ti que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarla de la explosión que un individuo inmaduro lanzo una magia por lo que su *Pizza* no existia en este mundo y que nosotros no conocemos la pizza. Me encantaría que nos den una cooperacion tuya para que podamos hablar con tus 'Amigos'. y así podemos llegar al fondo de todo" Dijo Cellestine con tono amable mirando a Caboose que esta sentado en una sola silla común.

"Oohh..."Dijo Caboose pero mueve la cabeza de un lado izquierdo"Me puedes repetir"

Claudia y Alicia se cae de espalda ante la estupidez de este soldado de UNCS. Cellestine se pone una risita pequeña.

"Veo que eres algo interesante pero quiero..."Dijo Cellestine y pone una mirada seria"Ustedes quienes son?"

"Somos los rojos y azules!"Vitorear Caboose.

"Rojos y Azules..."Dijo Cellestine con interes y empieza a recordar sobre la visión de futuro que tuvo hace 10 horas atrás de que los rojos y azules derrotada a los seres malvados. "Dime Caboose puedes contarme sobre ti." Cellestine queria conocer a Caboose.

"Bueno mi nombre James Michael Caboose. todos me dicen Caboose. yo les agrado un montón."

* * *

**_En la base roja y azules._**

**_Todos los soldados de la UNCS se tiembla de miedo_**.

"Por que siento que alguien me menciono"Dijo Vick mirando para atras.

* * *

Regreso en Ken.

Caboose mira fijamente a los ojos de esmeralda de cellestine"No es que sea Psíquico.."Dijo Caboose con música tenebrosa."Bueno nosotros somos los heroes del planeta de chorus!"Aclama Caboose de forma alegre"¡He tenido muchos amigos durante el camino. Los rojos y azules trabajan junto y son los mejores amigos!"

"Vaya Caboose. pero una pregunta. escuche que Claudia y Alicia me dijo que tus amigos mataron al ejercito. es cierto?"

"No. Mis amigos lo noquearon con balas de salva y paralizante para neutralizar a tu ejercito...pero metimos una gran pata que pecas lastimo a Alicia y Claudia"

"Aguarde te refieres al gigante Golem de acero"Dijo Claudia recordando que Mantis daño a Alicia y a ella.

"Exacto. Lo deje a Pecas que pasee por el bosque"Dijo Caboose y mira a Cellestine"Nosotros no matamos a ninguno de sus amigos"

"Quieres decir que mi ejercito esta vivo..."

"Espera que paso con mi súbita!"Grita Alicia enojada"Un objeto extraño que emitía la voz de Tex que amenazo en matar a mi súbita!"

[Ella no esta muerta]

Todos la sala se quedan en silencio ante una voz conocida que Alicia y Claudia se palidecen al escucharlo.

"Pecas donde estas!"Grita Caboose de forma alegre.

[Dentro de tu casco, Capitán Caboose]

"Aguarde eres Capitán?"Dijo Alicia sorprendida al escuchar el rango mas superior.

"Solo pecas y mi amigo de chorus me dicen así. pero en realidad soy cabo"Dijo Caboose"Pecas que estas haciendo en mi cabeza!"Grita Caboose sorprendido.

[te estoy hablando por la radio y te rastree de tu transmisor y estas a 100 Km al sur lejos de la nave fragata. y encima..]

[Ey amigo!]Era la voz de Vick.

"Vick!"Grita Caboose alegre"Tambien estas en mi cabeza"

[Bueno. pero como anda por ahi]

"Ya conoci a Cellestina Lacrass.."

"Celestine Lucross"Corrigió Claudia a Regañadientes.

"He conocido a Grovo lovantino"

"¡Grave Levantine. Idiota!"Grita Grave enojado.

"Tucker lo hizo. Espera no esta Tucker aqui." Caboose recordo que Tucker no esta en este lugar. "Bueno he llegado a conocer nuevas personas. y como anda ustedes?"

[Caboose es mejor que estés solo por que tus amigos esta teniendo una charla con las dos elfa oscura quien es Olga y Chloe]

"¡¿OLGA?!"Gritan impactadas a todas la sala de trono"¡¡¿OLGA DISCORDIA?!"

[Ehhh...Esta en Altavoz no?]Dijo Vick con tono nervioso.

Todo produjo un silencio[Bueno Caboose fue un placer hablar contigo. Ciao]

"Adios..."Caboose mira a Cellestine que tenia un ceño fruncido."Me metí en problemas?"

"Claudia y Alicia prepara el ejercito y vaya atacar a..."Cellestine iba a ordenar pero Alicia lo detiene.

"No. es un alto riesgos"Dijo Alicia con tono serio"Reconociendo la forma de luchar de esos rojos y azules ellos son capaces de asesinar a masas"

"¿Por que lo decís?"Dijo Cellestine desconcertada.

"Cellestine permito que leas mi recuerdo"Dijo Alicia arrodillandose ante Cellestine.

La diosa reencarnada baja la mano sobre la cabeza de alicia y cierra los ojos por un momento.

mientras ella mantenía cerrado los ojos vio algo que ella palideció es que los soldados rojos y azules mataban al ejercito de Alicia y Claudia. Cellestine se aparta y mira a Caboose.

"Caboose explícame por que..."

"Ehhh...ellos están bien se los juro...que..."Caboose balbuceaba nervioso y trataba de argumentar.

"Onee-san"Alicia mira atras encontrándose a Prim que recien entra la sala de trono. Caboose se queda petrificado al verla."Onee-san he escuchado que has vuelto..."

"Helly..."Dijo Caboose acercando a Prim"Hermanita..."Caboose toca el hombro a Prim"Helly..."Caboose abraza a Prim. Grave y Claudia se impacta al ver lo que esta haciendo Caboose. Alicia se enoja y acerca rapidamente"Helly...lo lamento..."

"Caboose aleja tus manos de Prim..."

"¡NO NOS MOLESTES!!"Caboose grita enojado y se levanta"Tranquila Helly. Tu hermano te va a proteger y te llevara a casa..."Caboose se pone a la defensiva.

"Como te atreves..¡¡GUARDIAS!!"Grita Grave avisando a los 10 guardias que entra pateando la puerta.

"Aleja a la princesa Prim!!"

POW.

"No.."Caboose agarra la lanza y lo golpea de forma horizontal a otro guardia y le da una patada fuerte a otro guardia en el abdomen"Se.."Caboose le da un gancho izquierdo que el guardia iba a apuñalar por detras"A Mi..."Caboose cada vez que golpeaba a los guardia. su personalidad era distinta y ahora es serio y se volvio profesional."No se acerquen a mi hermana" Dijo con tono serio.

Alicia desvaina la espada y se abalanza hacia Caboose. El lo esquiva y agarra la hoja de la espada y la rompe al apretar.

"¡¿Que?!"Grita Alicia impactada y fue empujada por la fuerza inhumana de Caboose.

"¡Onee-sama!"Grita preocupada."¡Para por favor!"

"Tranquila Hermanita. tu hermano Caboose te va a proteger de los malos.."

"Nawasa..."Cellestine relata un hechizo"Minakra...Sacrera...Kahila...Duerme!!"Cellestine lanza el hechizo a Caboose que golpeo hacia la cabeza y se cae de espalda.

"Me siento...Cansado...ZZZZZZ"Dijo Caboose con tono cansado y termina durmiendo. Alicia se levanta y gime de dolor.

"Que rayos fue eso?!"Dijo Claudia impactada. Cellestine acerca a Caboose insconciente."Que vas a hacer?"

"Entraré en su mente."Dijo Cellestine"Debe haber algo dentro de el."Cellestine se arrodilla y toca en sobre la cabeza del casco y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Dentro de la mente de Caboose.

Cellestine abre los ojos y se encuentra un lugar amplio desconocido para ella.

"Hey estupida"Grita una voz. Cellestine mira atras y encuentra una persona de armadura aqua.

"Quien eres?"Dijo Cellestine confundida.

"Soy Tucker. y tu que haces aqui?"Dijo Tucker con tono arrogante."Un momento por estas vestidas asi?"

"¡Hey Tucker cuanta veces tengo que decirte que sigas trotando dando 100 vueltas.!!"Grita otra voz. Cellestine mira a la otra persona que es un hombre de armadura negra con lineas amarillas.

"Mierda es Wash. soy un estupido!"Grita Tucker y empieza a huir.

"Y vos quien eres tu.."Pregunta Wash."¿Que haces vestida de esta forma?"

"Oh..tenemos un invitado"Dijo una voz tranquila. Cellestine y Wash mira a Caboose.

"Hey Caboose encontré esta intrusa quieres que la lleve al calabozo"Dijo Wash con tono serio.

"No. yo me ocupo de ella..."Dijo Caboose.

"Siempre arreglas todo. me alegro que sea tu superior."Dijo Wash antes de ir a otro lugar.

"Que se necesita señorita?"Pregunta Caboose.

* * *

En el mundo real.

En la base de los rojos y azules.

"Soy Olga Discordia, Reina de los elfos oscuros. He visto en secreto que ustedes mataron a los ogros y eso realmente me sorprendió y impactante para mi. y ahí he decidido hablar con ustedes."Dijo Olga con tono serio y mira a los 14 soldados de la UNCS que estan parado en la entrada de la nave fragata.

"Que es lo que quieres de nosotros?"Pregunta Carolina.

"Quiero que ustedes se conviertan en mis aliados" Dijo Olga"Les dare una gran recompensa para todos ustedes. ustedes tendrán el derecho de ganarse una gran tierra junto con las riquezas de oros."

"podría tener una granja lo que siempre quise"Dijo Sarge con tono sorprendido.

"No tendría trabajo.."Dijo Grif sorprendido.

"Me parece lo justo el precio"Dijo Tex.

"Aguarden..."Dijo Carolina"¿Por que quiere que nos convirtamos en tus aliados.?"

"Quiero que me ayude a ganar la guerra y derrotar las sietes alianzas del escudos de Eostia"

"Los sietes escudos de Eostia..."Dijo Wash"Como lo suponía como dijo el comandante de Claudia.Por que declaraste la guerra a Cellestine"

"Es que mi especies esta harto de la esclavitud. he visto que los horribles humanos hicieron cosas atroces con los elfos oscuros. Arrebatos de tierra. Secuestro, Abusos, Asesinatos y Esclavos es la cosas que han estado haciendo por estos tiempos. y he decidido cambiar las cosas cuando llegue a ganar la guerra. asi que, que me dices?"

"Hmmm..."Carolina puso a pensar junto con los demás soldados. mientras ellos pensaba, Olga puso una sonrisa.

'Si ellos acepta la alianza conmigo. esa perra Cellestine va a caer junto con sus seis aliadas y ellos van a hacer trizas al todos los ejercitos. jejejeje todos es parte de mi plan.' Olga pensaba que iba a ganar aliados.

"Olga me temo que vamos a rechazar tu alianza..."Dijo Washington.

"¿Que?"Dijo Olga con ligero sorprendida. Chloe tenso el diente enojada pero Olga hace el gesto para no perder la compostura.

"Vos que piensas que somos nosotros?"Dijo Carolina"Asesinos a sueldos,Mercenarios,Soldados sin frontera. Esos piensas; así en nosotros somos. te equivocaste del batallón reina. así que recomiendo que vuelvas a tu castillo y no regreses nunca en nuestra nave. pero si vas a mandar tu ejercito de elfos oscuros. te recomiendo que no lo manden por que lo tomaremos de prisioneros y si mandas ogros y goblins con otros monstrous pasara lo mismo que hicimos hace 10 horas atrás."

"Si hemos escuchado de los prisioneros que matas a los humanos. pero ya que

"Jejejejeje..."Dijo Olga y mira a los soldados"Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que han hecho"

"Me temo que no me dejara otra opción. ya se que ustedes son fuertes con sus armas. pero se que ustedes tiene de prisioneros a los soldados de alicia y claudia. así que uno de ustedes se convertirán en mi prisionero"Dijo Olga antes de alzar la mano emitiendo un brillo violeta.

"Eso es..."Dijo Carolina sorprendida al ver la magia.

"Baja las manos!!"Grita Sarge alzando la escopeta.

"Baja las manos o abriremos fuegos"Grita Tex enojada.

"Telesport!!"Grita Olga invocado un gran circulo mágico en todo el suelo donde esta pisando los soldados.

"¡Tranquilo yo me ocuparé de esto!"Grita Doc y saca una granada de estrella.

"No lo hagas!!"Grita Church.

BLING

KABOOOM

Despues del destello magico junto con la granada de teletransportación. Todos en el exterior de la nave no había ninguna persona excepto que alguien apareció saliendo de la nave quien seria el afortunado es Vick.

"¡Hey encontré a Caboose esta..."Vick mira alrededor afuera"¿Chicos...?"

* * *

En el exterior de Ken.

Vemos una aldea y hay una mujer elfa oscura. Ella tiene un cabello largo negro y sedoso y un par de ojos violetas.con una blusa y una falda moradas, dejando en el medio expuesto con un ombligo. ahora que esta mirando al cielo oscuro y tenia una mirada melancólica.

"Grace ocurre algo?"Dijo una voz femenina.

"Ah nada."Dijo Grace dando una sonrisa."Solo estoy disfrutando mirando el cielo."

"Y Anna? como anda en el bar."Pregunta Grace.

"Estamos apunto de cerrar ya esta listo..."Dijo Anna dando una sonrisa.La mujer es un elfo alto, tiene el cabello corto rubio perfectamente trenzado con ojos azul cielo.Parecía tener un tamaño de cuerpo maduro y voluptuoso, especialmente el tamaño de sus senos.Llevaba un vestido verde medieval que le llegaba hasta la cadera y la blusa blanca y las botas.En su brazo, un par de brazalete de sección transversal prolijamente y su mano izquierda es un anillo amarillo sucio.

"Bueno. me ire a la casa. hasta mañana Grace"

"Si. buenas noches"Dijo Grace alzando la mano. Anna va caminando hacia su hogar. Grace entra el bar y apaga las velas.

Grace va subiendo las escaleras y llega caminando hacia su habitacion y se viste la ropa para dormir y mira nuevamente al cielo. "Ojalá pueda vivir de nuevo feliz"Dijo Grace con tono triste y envidia a Anna de que tenga un esposo y ella no tenga con quien compartir la felicidad.

Cuando ella se sienta al borde la cama y apaga la porta vela.

"Desearía un alma gemela..."Dijo Grace antes de acostar y cerrar los ojos.

THUMP.

Grace se levanta de golpe al escuchar un estruendo que venia del piso de abajo."Oh..un ladrón?"Grace se levanta asustada.

Ella lentamente camina hacia la escalera y se asoma por la pared y encuentra una persona de armadura purpura que esta parada y mira alrededor.

"¿Donde estoy?"Dijo el hombre con tono preocupado"¿Carolina?.¿Washington?.¿Tucker?..."Dijo el hombre de armadura gruesa y mira la barra"Eso parece un bar.."Mira una botella que esta llena de liquido de alcohol"Me dio sed..."El hombre purpura se pone a sacar el casco.

Grace camina arrodillada en silencio y va hacia la cocina que agarra una sartén que estaba descansando en la mesa.

El hombre toma un trago el licor y suspira sastifecho"Al fin aliviado"Dijo el hombre con tono alegre.

CLANC.

El hombre fue noqueado por Grace que uso con la sartén.

Grace mira el rostro del hombre que tiene una piel bronceada con pelo castaño y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. Grace se queda mirando el rostro por un momento y el hombre abre los ojos de golpe.

CLANC.

Grace golpea nuevamente asustada.

* * *

En el reino de norte.

"Inútiles. ustedes están atrapado en mi castillo"Dijo Olga con una sonrisa de victoria y piensa que ella rapto a los 14 soldados extranjeros gracia a la magia y gira la cabeza que se encontró una persona de armadura verde oscura que es Locus.

"Donde rayos estoy?"Pregunta Locus con tono serio.

"¿Que?"Dijo Olga sorprendida."Chloe?"

"Si Olga-sama..."Dijo Chloe impactada"No se suponía que tu magia arrastraría a todos. pero trajiste uno?"

"Mi magia nunca fallaria"Dijo Olga sin creer que su magia fallo algo.

"Donde esta los demás?"Pregunta Locus con tono serio y poco hostil.

* * *

En el Thorne.

Simmons se cae en el río gritando.

"¡¡AHHHH!!"Simmons grita al caer"No se nadar!!"Grita Simmons en panico y se dio cuenta que el río no esta profundo. se levanta normal"Fiuuu...pensé que era profundo"Mira alrededor que habia mucho vapor.

"No veo nada..."Dijo Simmons que dificultaba ver cuando su visor de casco se enpañaba por culpa del vapor."Mi casco..."Simmons limpia el visor del casco con la mano. despues de quitar la empañadura y encuentra algo que el se impacto al ver una mujer joven de 24 o 25 años de pelo negro corto y esta completamente desnuda.

"Ehhhh..."Simmons se quedo petrificado al verla y mientras que la mujer tenia un ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo.

"¿Quien eres tu. intruso?"

"So...yy"Simmons tartamudeaba. La mujer de pelo negro hace un chasquido en el dedo y aparecen de golpe entrando en la puerta que son diez mujeres vestida de sacerdotisa y esta armada con lanzas y apunta a Simmons que el levanto las dos manos."Disculpe...pero soy inocente"

* * *

**_No se sabe que paso con los otros rojos y azules y donde están. averigüémoslo en el siguiente capitulo._**


End file.
